My Once In A Lifetime
by fictionxvelvet
Summary: "You bring out the best in me, and I need you. I want you every moment of every day for the rest of my life." Austin and Ally have been together for seven years. Now both 24, Austin is finally ready to ask Ally a very important question. Join Austin and Ally and their friends as they plan the duo's special day. Auslly Engagement/Wedding. Vows.
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

_**I've always thought Austin and Ally's wedding vows would be the most romantic thing ever. I went to a wedding recently which is what plays as inspiration for this new story. So I hope you enjoy this and hope you don't get too feelsy over Auslly. ;) 3**_

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson now lived in a quaint apartment in New York. Austin didn't live far from her, in the same city in fact just to be close to her. Her apartment was large and relatively modern, and she had decorated the walls with pictures, awards, records and mementoes of her music career. She and Austin were both superstars in the business, and the public had grown to accept how well they worked together when they weren't forced separate from each other's company. They both needed each other. Austin needed Ally for her warmth and kindness as well as her song writing abilities, and Ally needed him to be her confidence booster, he brought out the best in her and without him she felt shy and insecure.<p>

As Ally placed a diamond and pearl earring in her right ear piercing, she saw a picture of her and Austin through the mirror. The picture was from a photo shoot they had done on the coast of their home town in Miami. In the picture, Austin had his arm around Ally's waist on the cliff as they both looked toward the camera, with the beautiful Miami Beach cliff in the background.

Ally missed Miami. She had great memories from her childhood and teen years there, especially as it had seen the beginning of her and Austin's career. Now and then she and Austin would visit Miami to see their family, but unfortunately neither of their old best friends were there anymore. After Dez had completed his film degree in LA, he had been making numerous short films and independent films which would be showcased at various film festivals around the country. As a result he made LA his home and still shared a strong relationship with Carrie. Trish now also lived in Los Angeles but far from Dez. She had begun her own management company and had been managing many new talents. When Austin and Ally went to Los Angeles for either concerts, publicity, conference or media calls, they would always visit their best friends.

But now, Ally's best friend, boyfriend, partner in every way possible was Austin Moon. They never parted again, after learning from previous experiences of how it affects both of them. She grinned at the picture again, thinking about how excited she was to see him in only a matter of minutes.

On this evening, Ally had chosen to wear a sleeveless yellow skin tight dress with a gold belt in the middle, which came down just above her knees. She pulled on a pair of white strapped heels and placed the matching diamond and pearl necklace around her neck. She let her hair hang loose with soft curls which now sat just at the top of her chest. She then pulled on her white winter coat for it was almost always chilly in New York. Finally feeling ready, she grabbed her bag and headed down to the ground floor through the lift. She was expecting to see Austin standing there but was taken aback to see a man standing in front of the car park door.

"Ally Dawson?" he asked politely. Ally raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yes?" she replied. The man smiled.

"You have an express service to your destination this evening." He said with a smile as he held the door open for her. Ally shook her head with a light smile.

"You must be mistaken …" but she was cut off.

"No, Austin Moon has organised this for you. This way please." He repeated, letting a dumbstruck Ally through the door. When she reached outside, Ally laughed lightly at the long stretched limousine sitting outside the building. She looked back at what she now understood as her chauffer, as he smiled and gestured for her to head down the steps. He followed after her carefully and as she approached the door he opened the backseat door for her.

"Thank you," she said politely as she hopped into the limousine. As they left the building, Ally looked around the limousine and shook her head. She had been in many limousines but never by surprise like this.

"So am I allowed to know where you're taking me?" Ally asked.

"I'm not allowed to say, Miss Dawson. I guess you'll have to be surprised." He said as he kept his eyes on the road. Ally shook her head with a smile and gazed upon the glorious New York city lights. It was no Miami, but it was still so very beautiful.

They finally arrived at the Newark Airport which left Ally extremely confused. She was expecting a restaurant, but the airport … what in the world was Austin planning? The chauffer opened the door for Ally again and Ally just stared around.

"What is going on?" she practically blurted out. Almost on cue, a very familiar voice came from behind her.

"Surprise," Austin called at just a loud enough tone. Ally turned around to see her favourite blonde smiling and looking rather dashing in black jeans, a red tie and a plain navy blue blazer. Before Ally could say anything, he pulled her in for an embrace and Ally closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. When he let go he placed one hand in Ally's, and used his free hand to shake the hand of the chauffer.

"Thank you so much, man." He said sincerely.

"My pleasure, sir." He said. Ally looked at him.

"Yes, thank you so much, though I still have no idea what's going on!" she turned to look at Austin. The chauffer laughed lightly.

"Good night, ma'am." He said before heading back to the limousine.

Ally looked up at Austin as he drove away and he pulled her close.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's going on?" she prompted as he only pulled her tighter.

"Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend once in a while?" he asked openly. Ally widened her eyes and mouth with disbelief as he laughed at her reaction.

"He can …" but he cut her off.

"Good, then let's get in." he said, placing his arm around her waist and leading her inside the airport.

As they went to check in, Ally bugged her eyes out to see Austin with two passports in his hand. Austin noticed her reaction and smiled.

"How did you get that?" she asked.

"I snuck in to your apartment." He said with a cheeky smile. Ally shook her head trying to hide her smile.

"You know, some people call that breaking and entering …" she reminded him. Austin wasn't moved, he just placed his arm around her again.

"Really? I like to call it romantic." He said kissing the top of her head. Ally breathed in and they were called to the check in counter.

Austin still didn't let Ally look at the destination on the boarding pass, in fact he held on to both of them as they immediately approached the very isolated gate. Ally looked around, confused.

"Where is everybody?" she asked. Austin handed both the boarding passes to the lady and Austin smirked at Ally.

"Yeah, we're going on our own private flight." He replied, taking her hand and leading her down the tunnel.

"What!?" she managed to get out as they approached the plane. Austin winked at her as they headed into the high class cabin.

The flight was very peaceful and very exquisite. They indulged in wine and over two hours later, they had arrived.

"Ready?" he asked, unfastening his seat belt.

"Yeah, I just have no idea what I need to be ready for." Ally said. Austin took her hand in his own again and led her out of the plane.

"Trust me, you'll love it." He said with a beautiful smile. And Ally did trust him. And when her hand was in his like this, she didn't have any concern for the rest of the world. They were together, and that was the most important thing.

"Oh, and you won't need this." he said, taking Ally's coat from her hand and handing it to the lady.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So where do you think Austin has taken Ally? ;) and hope you enjoyed this! Leave reviews!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: A Private Proposal

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far. I've been seeing heaps of people on Twitter and Instagram trending the #AusllyWedding, which I think is so cute! Are you guys looking forward to the season 4 premiere in January!? Ahhh  
>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Without You, Stuck on You, You Can Come To Me <em>or _I Think About You. _All rights belong to respectful owners. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Ally could slightly feel where they were. It was familiar, and it was too good to be true. When she finally saw the 'Welcome to Miami, Florida' sign, she almost burst into tears.<p>

"Miami … You brought us home." Ally said with mist in her eyes, looking up at Austin. Austin smiled at her. Ally couldn't help it. She stood on her toes as best she could in her high heels and wrapped her arms around her favourite person in the whole world. She kissed him all around his face making him giggle but kiss her right back just as playfully. Ally laughed and steered away from him, still having her arm under his and around his waist.

"Come on. There are some places we gotta visit." he said. Ally nodded and brushed his jaw with the palm of her hand as they headed out to their home town. Austin led Ally to another black limousine and gestured for her to get in. Ally shook her head with a knowing smile. Boy was she getting pampered.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, Austin and Ally walked toward the mall they had spent almost every day of their high school lives. They walked on a very familiar path, and soon Ally paused in her tracks. Austin turned back to her and saw the concern in Ally's eyes.<p>

"What is it?" he asked. Ally looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Are we going past Sonic Boom?" she responded in question, and Austin lifted their locked fingers to his chest.

"Not if you don't want to." he assured her. Ally looked in the direction of the store she grew up in and almost cried then and there itself. But something compelled her to see it again. When Ally had initially left Miami, her dad had tried to manage the store without her and hire new staff since he hadn't had the heart to sell the business. In recent years, he had put the store under new management but it still remained as Sonic Boom, which he still owned. Lester Dawson had little to do with the store, and it pained Ally to think of a new Sonic Boom - it was almost like her home in Miami itself.

"No, I think we should ..." Ally said quietly. She was extremely sentimental and emotional about Sonic Boom, but she still wanted to see what it looked like.

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Austin reassured her. Ally nodded.

"I'm sure. Come on, let's go see where it all started, huh?" Ally said with mist in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Austin kissed her hand and gripped on to it tightly as they headed toward Sonic Boom.

The interior of Sonic Boom had completely changed. It was modern and funky, and while it looked great, Ally couldn't help but see a young Austin and Ally running around the store. Playing at the piano, hugging near the register, walking up to the practice room, playing recklessly with instruments, dancing under disco lights and watching every TV appearance they had ever been a part of on the screen. The store was locked shut already, but it was probably better this way. They stood straight in front of the store, and Ally couldn't help it. She cried. Placing her left hand over her eyes and leaning toward Austin, he practically cradled her in his arms, looking at the ground and letting Ally sob into his chest. He hated to see her cry, but knew how much this place meant to her, and him too.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sad, this is where it all started for us. Our lives changed in this very store, and maybe, someday, it will change someone else's life too." Austin comforted her, rocking her from side to side. Ally lifted herself up a little to speak.

"I know, but it's just that, like you said, our lives changed right here. We've come so far, and I wouldn't have been able to do any of it if it wasn't for you ..." she said with a promising smile. Austin kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad I played those damn drums that day." Austin said quietly with a laugh. Ally laughed right back.

"No respect for the Ally signs." she teased.  
>"Hey, I taught you how to have fun." Austin defended himself. Ally nodded with a sarcastic smile.<p>

"I so did! Besides, I learnt a little something from you too." Austin reminded her. Ally raised her eyebrow.  
>"Oh? And what might that be?" Ally prompted him.<p>

"How to pick up a girl who weighs about as much as a feather." Austin replied. Ally scrunched her eyebrows, confused.

"How did I teach you-" but before she could finish, Austin lifted her off the ground and carried her by the waist and legs, making Ally squeal. Ally narrowed her eyes at Austin who had now begun walking away from Sonic Boom. She shook her head.

"Seriously? _This_ is all I taught you?" Ally questioned. Austin shook his head with a smile.

"I'll never be able to explain how much you've taught me." Austin replied. Ally widened her eyes then and brushed his hair between her fingers. They engaged in eye contact for about two minutes. At times, this was how they communicated with one another. In one look, they could say a million things - getting lost in each other's eyes and having little regard for the rest of the world.

After another moment, Austin put her down on the ground, as Ally broke into a smile and shook her head.

"Pop stars." she commented with a sigh. Austin winked at her and curved his arm for Ally to link her own in.

"Well, how about some dinner with this pop star?" Austin suggested. Ally laughed toward the ground.

"Sure, I mean, I'm crazy about pop stars." Ally said with a flirtatious grin.

* * *

><p>As they neared the beach club, which had been slightly redecorated since they had last visited, Ally looked up at Austin.<p>

"Why did you bring me all the way back to Miami?" she asked, as they headed down the familiar wooden stairs and toward a table.

"I miss it here, it reminds me of a really great time in my life." He replied. Ally looked around the club.

"Yeah, I never even liked the beach until you came into my life." Ally said, tugging on his arm. Austin smiled and pulled out a chair for her.

They ate a simple dinner, conversing and reminiscing about their past. Soon, Ally sighed.

"What is it?" Austin asked. Ally shook her head.

"I don't know … being at the beach club just makes me miss the gang more. It feels weird being here without them, you know?" Ally confessed. Austin placed his arm around Ally and she held the hand perched on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm still here. And I'll always be here." Austin said. Ally kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, you better," she said, sinking her head into his shoulder.

They got up and Austin again took Ally's hand in his own.

"Well, it's been a terrific evening." Ally said as they headed back up the stairs. Austin side glanced at her.

"Oh, but it's not over yet. I've got one more surprise still planned." Austin said with a smile. Ally beamed at him with a look of disbelief.

"_Another surprise_? Austin, what could you possibly do after this?" Ally asked. Austin didn't look at her, he just led her back to the limousine.

"You'll see." He said, as they hopped back in.

Ally looked out the window of the long black shiny car and saw a very familiar stadium. She couldn't believe it. It was the same stadium that Austin had performed at when he was just 16, about to go on his first tour. And, it was the stadium where Ally had first performed before ten thousand people.

Hand in hand, they walked to the stadium, which seemed to be empty by Ally's collection, and as they entered her assumptions were correct. The entire place was completely empty with only the stage lights to guide their way toward it. When they reached the very front row, Austin released Ally's hand from his grip and just stared at her.

"Austin, what is all this… Have you got a show here soon or something?" Ally asked, looking from him to their surroundings. Austin smiled.

"Yeah, right now." He said. And with that he headed for the steps and ran up to the centre of the stage where there appeared to be a guitar. Ally looked at him in confusion.

"Hit it." he called out. Almost instantaneously, a flood of fairy lights covering the entire arena shined. Ally looked around in disbelief. It was such a beautiful sight. As she gawked, she heard Austin strumming some very familiar chords on his guitar. She looked back, mist forming in her eyes.

"Ally, this is where it all began for the both of us. This is where I realised I wanted you at every concert, every show, everything I ever did. Without you, I'd be nowhere." He said as he strummed. As he looked down to the strings cueing himself in, Ally clasped her fingers and held them near her chest.

"_Last summer we met,  
><em>_we started as friends  
>I can't tell you how it all happened<em>

_Then Autumn it came  
>We were never the same<br>Those nights everything felt like magic  
><em>

Ally smiled, thinking about the first time they had both realised they liked each other more than just friends. She thought back to how they met, how they felt sparks every time their hands touched on the ivory of the piano, how they would work for hours in the practice room and never be bored of each other's company. They were so meant for each other.

_And I wonder if you miss me too  
>If you don't here's the one thing<br>That I wish you knew  
><em>

_I think about you  
>Every morning when I open my eyes<br>I think about you  
>Every evening when I turn out the lights<br>I think about you  
>Every moment, every day of my life<br>You're on my mind all the time it's true ..._

As he strummed, he was so perfectly able to blend two different songs together, and Ally's heart burned in her chest as a new tune enthralled her mind. She couldn't help but practically grin from ear to ear as one of the cutest, sweetest songs Austin had ever performed now filled the very empty stadium - just for her.

_So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong_  
><em>I'm trying my best in this song<em>  
><em>To tell you, what can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>

Ally laughed as he playfully winked at her, still trying to fight back her tears.

_I'm hoping, you feel what I do_  
><em>'Cause I told mom about you<em>  
><em>I told her, what can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>

_And like the night sticks to the moon_

Austin looked up the lights in the centre of the stadium, and then turned to beautiful brunette standing in the middle of the floor near the stage.

_Girl, I'm stuck on you_

_Oooh, ooh, yeah_

And again, he transitioned two completely different tunes together beautifully and looked at Ally with the most sincere stare in his eyes, tears again forming in her own.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
><em>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<em>  
><em>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky<em>  
><em>Anything you need that's what I'll be<em>  
><em>You can come to me<em>

As Austin now strummed again, Ally could make out the tune he was blending into. And it made her knees weak. Austin looked at her as he lengthened the chords on and on, breaking into a gorgeous smile.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing singing these songs, right?" he prompted, still strumming the sentimental tune. Ally shook her head, wiping away tears from her face.

"Ally, come up here." He said so warmly. Ally wiped away some of her tears and walked up the stairs to stand next to Austin as he strummed. They kept staring at one another, but soon Austin looked away from her and down toward the stage floor, fearing he would cry.

"_There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you … It's no fun when you're doing a solo, with you it's like whoa, yeah and I know, I ….. own this dream_ …" he sang as he strummed. There was no stopping the tears now. Ally remembered in the first year they had known each other, how Austin had sung this very song at his first album release party and convinced Ally to stay in Miami. He was only a friend at that time, but Ally had always felt weak when he sang for her and about her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Like they were the only two people on the planet. And boy did it feel like that at this very moment.

"_Cause I got you with me …. There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without …. You …_" he drifted off. Ally was in a flood of tears now. Austin was looking so sincere and focused as he placed the guitar against a stand.

"Why would you sing that song? You know how much it means to me." She said in between tears.

"Which one?" he asked with a sincere smile, trying to hold back his emotions.

"All of them.." she explained in a whisper between tears. Austin brushed away some hair from her face held her jaw for a moment.

"Yeah …" he said, and without another word, Austin bent down on one knee. Ally, watching this move couldn't help but cry a little more, placing her right hand over her nose and mouth, but Austin took her left hand and placed it firmly in his.

"Ally, when we first met I knew we were opposites. But as time went on I realised that that's what makes us perfect together. You bring out the best in me, and I need you. I want you every moment of every day for the rest of my life. Ally …" He drifted off. Ally smiled through her sobs as he took a small black velvet box out of his pocket, and opened the lid to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Ally Dawson, will you marry me?" he finally proposed. Ally finally beamed and tried to stop her tears as best she could.

"Yes." She replied. Austin grinned from ear to ear, placing the ring on her finger and so affectionately kissed it. Ally held his face in her hands and as he got up she cried again and kissed him full on the mouth. Austin lifted her off the ground and Ally wiggled her feet as he held her in this position, still kissing so warmly and passionately. When he finally parted from her lips, he banged his head into hers and they both smiled, looking down toward one another.

"You just made me the happiest superstar on this earth." He whispered. Ally kissed his nose.

"I love you." She whispered back. And without hesitation, Austin kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are finally engaged! This is the way I've always thought the proposal would pan out. It had to include song. That's what they're all about, right? ;) How do you guys picture it? And leave reviews on what you thought of Austin's proposal! I love to read your thoughts and feedback! 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach

**How are you all enjoying the story so far? This chapter is extremely short and fluffy but I just love that. Haha.**

* * *

><p>As Austin and Ally walked back to the limousine, Ally didn't let go of Austin's arm. In fact, she hadn't even really stopped staring or smiling at him. After a few minutes, Austin turned to her and laughed.<p>

"You know if you stare at me any longer, you're gonna hammer a nail right through my head." He said with a laugh. Ally shook her head and laughed back.

"I can't help it. Tonight could not have been any more perfect. You're just, you're something else Austin Moon." She said. Austin looked down with a smile.

"You deserve it … and now I am engaged to the most amazing girl on this planet." Austin said, kissing the hand he was holding. Ally beamed.

"I'm engaged. Engaged!" she repeated, finally looking at the ring. She still couldn't see it in the darkness, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was finally promised to the man of her life.

Austin laughed.

"You wanna scream it out to the rest of Miami?" he suggested. Ally narrowed her eyes to the side and was suddenly very aware of the distant sound of ocean waves.

"Not here." She hinted, looking from the ocean to him. Austin raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not going to the top of the cliff at this time of night." Austin said, letting go of her hand and lifting up his hands in surrender. Ally shook her head.

"No, let's take a walk on the beach." She said. Austin breathed out in relief and smiled. He looked at his watch quickly before turning back to Ally.

"Sure. But we have to be at the airport in an hour." He said. And with that they both got back in the limousine and they headed for the beach.

The pair walked hand in hand, carrying their shoes in their free hands, and walked along the ocean shore.

"Wow, we spent so many years on this beach, but never took such a romantic walk along it like this." Ally commented as Austin placed his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, that's cause you taught me how to be romantic over the years." He said, kissing her temple. Ally gasped in disbelief and began walking backwards in front of him.

"Well, let's not forget whose idea this was." Ally reminded him with a smirk. Austin pressed his tongue into the back of his teeth and squint his eyes for a second.

"Ah, but let's not forget who flew you out to Miami, took you to the beach club, hired out the concert hall, and oh yeah that's right …" but Ally cut him off by covering his mouth with the palm of her hand. As Austin spoke he kept pulling her close into his space until Ally shushed him.

"Okay, you win." She said. Austin laughed through her hand and took it away from his mouth. He placed her hand behind her back and neared his face close to hers. He took this opportunity to kiss her again, and Ally wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Ally giggled as she let go and Austin brought her left hand to his vision to see the ring.

Ally looked at the ring as well and finally saw it in the moonlight. The ring was a skinny band at the bottom, but grew larger as it reached the stone, and had intricate floral designs half way around it made by small diamonds. The diamond was large and so beautiful Ally couldn't believe it.

"Austin, it's just so beautiful." she said with glow in her voice.

"Yeah, it looks more beautiful on you." He whispered. Ally placed her hands around his neck and dragged them down to his shoulder blades with a sigh.

"I just, I'm so happy I could scream." Ally said, shaking her head with a smile. Austin laughed.

"Hey, there's no one here," he pointed out, looking down the shore. "Be my guest." He said. Ally laughed and turned to the ocean and gazed at the moonlight.

"I'm engaged!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, spanning her arms out as wide as possible. Austin wrapped his hands around her stomach and swayed her.

"I'm engaged!" she yelled again just as Austin picked her up and spun her around, making Ally scream. As he slowly brought Ally back down to the ground, Austin still held a firm grip on her waist and bumped his forehead into hers.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Ally whispered, her eyes closed. Austin kissed the side of her nose and sunk his face into her hair, bringing her close into his space. Ally hugged him back and it felt like time was passing so beautifully as they continued be lost in each other's embrace. Soon, Austin gently let go and Ally let out a sigh as she opened her eyes to gaze into his gorgeous ones.

"I guess we better head on back." Austin whispered, his forehead still against hers. Ally sighed again, not sure how she felt about leaving Miami all over again. Part of her wanted to stay with Austin on the beach and never let the night turn into day.

"I guess," Ally gave in as Austin took her hand in his and started heading up to the road.

"You can't say it, can you?" Ally asked, after a moment of staring up at him. Austin scrunched his eyebrows, confused.

"Say what?" he asked back.  
>"You can't say that New York is home." Ally pushed, obviously feeling what she was saying. Austin looked down the beach and thought about what she was saying.<p>

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love living in New York … but Miami is …" he broke off, lost in the sound of the ocean waves.

"Just home." Ally finished for him. Austin turned to her quickly and paused them in their tracks.

"Ally, when I realised that I love you, I learnt that home became you, and not a place." Austin said. Ally smiled, unable to fathom how sweet it sounded coming from his lips. She let out a quiet laugh.

"You know that's so cute I think we need to make it a song lyric." Ally commented with a cheeky smile. Austin pulled her close again and studied her entire face.

"I could write a whole song about you and how you make me feel." Austin stated rather blankly, just staring at every detail on her face. Ally couldn't resist it, she had to kiss him again. She pulled on his shirt collar and crashed her lips against his, which only caused Austin to deepen the kiss. And right there, on the Miami Beach, everything was still. Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you enjoyed this fluff. Hehe. I need your help guys! What kind of wedding venue do you think would be best for Austin and Ally? I was thinking the Miami Beach, but I also love the forest look too. Leave suggestions and opinions please! And of course review! 3 <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Fiancés

**Hi, long time no update! Sorry. From here on we will joining Austin and Ally as they prepare for their wedding, meeting new friends, struggles, and sharing their love. Feels like I am just planning their wedding but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>When Ally woke up the next morning, she immediately grinned from ear to ear, seeing the beautiful diamond ring perched on her finger. Engaged. Ally Dawson was finally engaged to Austin Moon – the man of her dreams.<p>

She realised she should probably call all of her friends to tell them the good news. At that moment, a million things started rushing through her mind about their wedding. Who would attend? Who would be part of the bridal party? Where would the wedding be held? Where would be the most suitable for everybody to attend? What colours would be best? What flowers would look best?

Ally shook her head, already developing a headache from the long list as she sat up in her bed. She grabbed her phone and immediately scrolled through her contacts to retrieve Trish's number. Trish was still Ally's best friend, they would video chat and call each other almost every day. She couldn't think of any one more perfect to be her maid of honour than Trish.

Ally held her phone in mid-air and waited for an answer.

"Hey Ally!" Trish said from the other end. It sounded as if Trish was speaking freely in the kitchen, with her phone sitting on the bench or something.  
>"Hey, what are you making?" Ally asked, suddenly intrigued.<br>"Pancakes. One of Austin's songs came on the radio this morning and I had such a craving for them." Trish replied with a laugh. Ally laughed back. There was a silence for a moment.  
>"You have something to tell me, don't you?" Trish asked with a very fathomable grin. Ally smirked.<br>"How did you know?" Ally asked playfully.  
>"I just know these things." Trish said proudly. Ally smiled again but still didn't say anything.<br>"Well? Are you gonna tell me now or am I gonna have to bombard your apartment in New York?" Trish charged. Ally took in a deep breath.  
>"Austin proposed to me last night." Ally said with the biggest smile on her face. Ally jumped at the sound of a pan hitting the kitchen floor on the other end of the line.<br>"Trish! Are you okay?" Ally called into the phone. There was a sound of hustle and bustle of pans on Trish's line.

"Yea- Yeah I'm fine! Ally, did you just say Austin proposed to you!?" Trish practically beamed in excitement. Ally held her face with the palm of her hand, hiding her grin.  
>"Yes! Trish, I'm engaged!" Ally repeated. Trish laughed with excitement.<br>"Oh my god, Ally! I'm so happy for you! Come on, spill. Every detail right now. How did he do it?" Trish asked. Ally leaned up against her bed head and sighed.

"Oh, Trish it was so perfect you wouldn't believe it. Okay, so last night there was a limousine outside my apartment building, and the driver took me straight to the airport." Ally said.  
>"The airport!? He took you out of state to propose? Where did he take you?" Trish blurted out. Ally laughed.<br>"Trish … he hired a private plane and flew us back home – to Miami." Ally went on. Trish gasped.  
>"He took you back home?" Trish gathered with emotion in her tone.<br>"Yeah, and we walked around the mall … the beach club, and finally he took me to the first concert hall we performed at in 2013." Ally paused.  
>"Well don't stop now! Then what happened?" Trish prompted.<br>"Well, the entire stadium was covered in fairy lights, and then he got up on the stage and that's where he proposed. It was just so sweet and perfect, Trish."  
>"Ally … that sounds so cute. I'm just so happy for both of you! Now we get to plan the wedding, the engagement party ahhhh!" Trish practically screamed, jumping up and down. Ally laughed.<br>"Yeah, and Trish? I'd like to ask you to do me a tremendous favour." Ally said.  
>"Yesssss?" Trish said with a huge smile, knowing what Ally would ask her.<br>"Will you be my maid of honour?" Ally asked.  
>"No." Trish said. Ally gawked.<br>"What!?" Ally screamed. Trish burst into laughter.  
>"Of course I will! Oh my god this is so exciting!" Trish beamed. Ally laughed. At that moment, she felt her phone buzz again and looked at it to see another call waiting for her answer.<p>

"Okay, Trish I'm getting another call, I'll call you back later, okay?" Ally said.  
>"Yeah, talk to you later."<p>

Ally pressed answer with a glowing grin on her face. A beautiful picture of Austin flashing his cutest smile sat on her screen as she held the phone to the ear.

"Hello?" Ally said into the phone.  
>"Hey gorgeous." A deep voice strummed in her ear. Ally closed her eyes and lay down on her stomach, facing the foot of the bed.<br>"Hi, honey. How are you?" Ally asked, almost feeling as if she were floating on a cloud.

"Good. I had a dream about you last night." - Austin  
>"Yeah? What happened?" – Ally asked, twisting her hair between her fingers.<br>"We got married on that cliff we took a photo shoot at a couple of years ago – well it looked like that place anyway." Austin described. Ally looked up at the framed picture from the very photo shoot Austin was talking about.

"That is a really beautiful place." Ally put in.  
>"That was a hint, Alls. Where do you wanna get married?" Austin asked with a short laugh. Ally looked up, thinking. She had been planning her wedding since she was twelve. But she didn't want to take control of the wedding entirely by her choice. Austin had to have an equal say as well.<p>

"Well, that's not entirely up to me. You need to give a suggestion too." Ally pointed out.  
>"I don't care where we get married. As long as we get married." Austin said. Ally sighed. It was such a typical guy response.<p>

"Look, we can figure it out later. Did you tell anyone yet?" Austin went on.  
>"Just Trish. I just called her before. I'm about to call mom and dad. You?" Ally explained. Austin laughed.<br>"Your parents already know. I asked them before I proposed to you." Austin said with a smile. Ally's heart jumped in her chest as she gaped. She shook her head.  
>"You really are a gentleman aren't you? So proper and sophisticated." Ally commented. Austin laughed again.<p>

"I was worried your dad would kill me if I didn't ask permission first." Austin said apologetically.  
>"Oh, and I only told Dez. Man, sometimes I wish we all lived together again." Austin went on. Ally could sense a hint of the teenage Austin in his tone. She too, wished things were the same. But people have to grow up.<p>

"Yeah me too. But hey, maybe this'll be an excuse for them to move out here for us." Ally suggested.  
>"Hey, yeah. Maybe. And I'm coming round tonight so we can plan our engagement party." Austin said. Ally gasped.<br>"Oh my gosh, there's so much to do." Ally said out loud.  
>"Don't worry. We're in this together." Ally could almost feel Austin's hand in hers as he spoke to her so reassuringly. Ally shook her head with a sigh.<br>"Are you sure you can't just come over now? I miss you." Ally confessed. It was surreal how much she depended on Austin. How much she missed him when he was only a few blocks away from her. How much she felt like a part of her was missing when he wasn't sitting next to her, or cradling her in his arms.  
>"I would – but you know I have that meeting at the studio soon. I'll come over tonight." Austin reminded her. Ally mouthed 'yeah' to herself.<br>"I'll miss you." She repeated. Austin crookedly smiled.  
>"I love you." He said. Ally knew this meant he was about to hang up.<br>"I love you too, bye." She said, blinking slowly as he said goodbye back and she dropped her phone on to the bed.

* * *

><p>Ally chopped up some grape tomatoes and slid them over into the crystal salad bowl, slightly bopping to the music on her stereo. She had lit candles all around the apartment, eagerly waiting to have dinner with her <em>fiancé. <em>Thinking of the fact that Austin was her fiancé, Ally practically danced over to the oven to retrieve her roast pumpkin. As she poured the pasta into a serving dish, the doorbell finally rang. She licked her finger and pranced over to her front door.

As she opened it, no sooner did Ally see the beautiful blonde mop above her, then did she leap right into him, wrap her legs around his waist and crash her lips into his. Austin responded back by placing his tongue into her throat and walking them into the apartment, slamming the door shut. As Ally brought her hands down to his chest and sighed deeply, she bumped her forehead into his. Austin cleared his throat.

"Hi to you too," Austin whispered. Ally giggled under her breath.

"I guess I'm just really excited to see you." Ally confessed, kissing him quickly again. Austin walked in toward the kitchen with Ally still straddling him and looked on the kitchen bench.

"Hey, is that chocolate pudding?" Austin asked excitedly with a boyish eager grin of hunger. Ally thought it was precious the way the boy within Austin still lived. Even at 24, he still never let the child inside him die.

"Yeah, it is. I hope you're hungry. I made dinner." Ally replied tilting her head to the side with a proud smile.

"Starved," Austin said, proceeding to put her down when Ally persisted. Austin turned to her gaze with a smirk. Ally giggled.

"I like the view from up here." Ally defended herself. Austin looked at her for a moment, then took a tighter grip on her waist and kissed her again. Ally breathed heavily in response and ruffled her fingers through his locks, as Austin lead them over to her couch. He sat down carefully while still kissing her and when he found the couch cushion, he proceeded to kiss down her neck and Ally held the back of his head as he did so. Ally kissed his ear and his jawline, and soon Austin was lying down on the couch and dragging Ally along with him. He kissed her jaw and Ally held the right side of his neck as she kissed his forehead. When Austin dragged his hands from around her back toward her chest, Ally laughed.

"Easy tiger, I think we should eat first." Ally breathed, hearing Austin's groan.  
>"But I think my hunger just diverted itself …" Austin said, narrowing his eyes with a dark grin. Ally shook her head.<p>

"Maybe later, we have a lot to talk about." Ally reminded him. Austin sighed but nodded and let Ally take his hand back toward the kitchen.

"Should we have an engagement party?" Ally asked out loud as she used two spatulas to distribute some pasta onto Austin's plate. She bent back down to her seat and took a sip of her wine. Austin nodded.

"Yeah, of course. How about at the Plaza?" Austin suggested, just as Ally choked on her wine in response. Austin pat her on the back to help her, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What, what's wrong with the Plaza?" Austin asked with a smirk. Ally touched her neck with the palm of her hand and widened her eyes at him with disbelief.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with the Plaza, Austin, but do you really want to spend so much money?" Ally asked him. Austin shrugged his shoulders lightly with a smile.

"This is our wedding, Ally. You've always dreamed about having a wedding event at the Plaza, so we're gonna do it." Austin said firmly. Ally smiled shyly at him and held his resting hand upon the table.

"You remember?" Ally asked, tilting her head to the side. Austin grinned.  
>"Of course. Come on, you've been planning your wedding since you were twelve, have you not?" Austin prompted, raising his eyebrow. Ally dreamily stared into space.<p>

"Yeah, ever since Aunt …"  
>"Wendy and Uncle George had their ceremony at the Plaza." Austin finished her sentence. Ally blushed and held her face with the palm of her hand. Austin took her hand away from her face and took a firm grip on it.<p>

"We'll have the engagement party at the Plaza. Unless, you want to have the wedding there." Austin said, taking a bite of the pasta.

"Actually, also when I was younger, my mom once took me to the Vizcaya Museum and Gardens in Miami for the art collections … and ever since then I can't seem to get the venue out of my head." Ally explained as if she were saying this for the first time. The knowing look on Austin's face proved her wrong.

"I've already told you that haven't I?" Ally asked with a sheepish laugh.  
>"The wedding ceremony would take place at 4 just in time for an evening reception within the museum." Austin almost chanted. Ally shook her head and raised her glass.<p>

"You're good." Ally said raising her glass to tap it with Austin's. Austin flashed a toothy grin and tapped his glass with hers, as they both sipped.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Austin and Ally will be going to LA in the next chapter to meet some old friends. Stay tuned! And please review! I love to hear your thoughts :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Guys, thank you so much for the positive feedback on my last entry. It means so much to me that you are all enjoying this story. **

**Okay, so I literally _just _watched the Season 4 premiere, and am I the only one who got a little emotional? I mean not only cause this is pretty much the beginning of the end for this show, but because there were so many things in the episode that were kinda hard to stomach. They're growing up and it's difficult to accept, but that's the reality I guess. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I absolutely loved writing this one. **

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally stepped out of the LAX airport and breathed in the cool fresh air coupled with the bright sun peering above the palm trees. Unfortunately, LAX was home to millions of paparazzi everyday so the enjoyment was short lived. They both placed their sunglasses over their eyes and headed over to a car that was waiting for them. Ally could feel a photographer snapping photos of her and her fiancé, but she tried to brush it aside, pulling her hat down a little bit.<p>

Subtly, she pulled her over-sized sweater over her fingers, hoping the photographers would not catch her ringed finger. While she knew the news spread of their engagement would be inevitable in this industry, she wanted to postpone it as long as possible. It was their life. Why should anyone interfere?

"Thanks Gary." Austin murmured quietly to their driver as they both hopped in to the backseat of the car. Gary was Trish's driver when she needed to get her clients to and from places, and he would always take Ally and Austin when they were in LA.

"No sweat, man." He mouthed, shutting the door after them and getting into the driver's seat. Ally slipped her sunglasses to the top of her head and texted Trish to let her know they were on their way.

"Would you ever consider living in LA?" Austin asked as he took his sunglasses off and held them between his fingers. Ally let her phone drop into her lap and looked at Austin, beginning to shake her head.

"I don't think so … I mean, the crowd is unbelievable, and plus you get mauled and attacked by the media and the paparazzi way more out here." Ally pointed out, leaning her shoulder against Austin's. Despite the roomy backseat, Ally still wanted to sit as close to Austin as possible, which Austin clearly didn't mind.

"Good. Cause I was thinking we settle down back home … eventually." Austin said. Ally's eyes lit up, flashing a grin from ear to ear on her lips. She looked down, thinking how wonderful it would be to start a _home _in Miami.

"That sounds perfect." She said, kissing his cheek. Austin smiled and looked out the window, peering out to the waters under the bridge they were driving on.

"You've thought a lot about our future, haven't you?" Ally asked, an undertone of happiness in her voice. Austin looked at her.

"Yeah, I have. I mean, haven't you?" he pressed, raising his eyebrow. Ally laughed.  
>"Whatttttt?" she asked in her typical Ally tone. Austin let out a short chuckle under his breath. Ally shook her head.<p>

"Of course I have. But I'm happy that you have too. It … means you're happy." She said, blushing a little.  
>"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Ally. Our future together means everything to me." Austin said, taking her hand and locking their fingers together.<p>

They stopped in front of an Asian fusion restaurant and Austin and Ally got out, heading towards the oriental styled entrance. They walked in, retrieving their booking under Trish's name and headed to a private booth in the back.

As they walked toward their table, Ally saw Trish's frame for a split second and ran to hug her tight. Austin and Dez exchanged a handshake but smirked and gave each other a tight, brotherly hug. Then as they let go, Ally pranced over to Dez and gave him a big hug too as Austin and Trish did the same.

"I'm so glad you guys are finally here." Trish exclaimed.  
>"The flight felt so long, I just couldn't wait to see you both." Ally said.<p>

"Well come on, let me see the rock!" Trish exclaimed, sliding in to the booth as Ally followed after her.

"Okay, just wait." Ally said, placing her bag in the basket underneath the table. Ally brought her left hand to Trish's view and Trish gawked at the beautiful shiny sight.

"Oh, wow, I think I'm blind." Trish commented, making Ally laugh under her breath and smirk at Austin.  
>"Let me see." Dez chimed in as Ally extended her hand to Dez's.<p>

"Man, that's beautiful." Dez said, almost tearing up. Ally smirked and Austin laughed at his best friend.

Trish insisted on Austin retelling the story of his proposal, and when he finished, Ally smiled dreamily and looked up to see Dez wiping a real tear from his eye.

"You guys make me feel like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever." He said in between tears. Austin shook his head.

"Well anyway, Ally and I are planning to have the engagement party at the Plaza Hotel." Before Austin could say another word, Trish took out her phone and began typing.

"Say no more," she cut him off. Ally laughed in admiration.  
>"Trish, you've become so efficient!" Ally observed with a smile. Trish grinned back proudly. "I am impressed."<p>

"Yeah well, I was due." Trish replied with a laugh. "Besides, I kinda miss you two as my clients … you were my first, after all." She went on. Ally gasped sarcastically and looked over at Austin.

"She remembers!" Ally breathed, soon laughing at her own joke. Austin shook her head.

As the old foursome ate their meals, they conversed not only about Austin and Ally's wedding plans, but also about their lives in general.

"Dez, when is Carrie gonna get here?" Ally asked, biting into her coconut rice. Dez quickly looked at his watch.

"She should be here soon, she said she had a photo shoot but as soon as it was done she would get here." Dez replied. Trish waved her fork around at Dez.

"You know, I could totally manage her …" she suggested. Dez abruptly turned his head to Austin who widened his eyes, before Dez turned straight back to Trish.

"Yeah, that would be great if she were a singer. She is a _mo-del_." Dez emphasised, waving his hands in the air. Ally giggled quietly. She missed Dez's quirky antics.

"I'm just saying …" but before Trish could finish, Carrie pranced in toward them with a huge grin on her face. Ally brightened up as she came and jumped up to hug her, as did Austin.

"Carrie! You look great!" Ally complimented, taking note of her wacky outfit. She may've been a model, but her sense of style had not changed. She was wearing a pair of black and white patterned three quarter pants, a purple oversized jumper, turquoise heels, and her hair was let down loose to the side, showing off her chunky turquoise earrings. Ally smiled. She wore it well.

"Oh stop it …" she pushed Ally away shyly, placing her hair behind her ears. "Come on, let me see!" she sang, taking Ally's left hand. She gasped as she studied it, and Ally blushed.

"It's beautiful," she observed, looking over at Austin. "Make sure you take my Dezzy when he goes shopping for mine." Carrie said, eyeballing Austin. Austin laughed, but saw Dez airing himself with his shirt, and taking a sip of his water.

"What's the matter with him?" Ally asked, still looking at Dez who was coughing a little bit. Carrie sighed, rolling her eyes toward Ally. Ally formed an 'o' shape with her lips, gathering that Dez was obviously afraid of marriage.

"Don't worry, he'll come round." Ally whispered reassuringly, leaning toward Carrie. It was difficult to reach her ear since she was wearing high heels and was already so tall. Carrie sat down next to Dez at the end of the booth, and Ally sat back down too.

"Well, Carrie, now that you're here, I'd like to ask you something." Ally said with a very important tone. Carrie looked up at her but slowly broke into a smile. Ally smiled back.

"Carrie, I would absolutely love it if you could be a bridesmaid." Ally requested wholesomely. Carrie beamed and grabbed on to Dez's arm, violently nodding her head.

"Of course I will! I've never been a bridesmaid before!" Carrie beamed, suddenly her eyes turning wide. "Can we make the colour scheme my favourite colour?" she went on, not blinking. Ally hadn't stopped smiling at her, but soon nodded her head blankly into space, remembering that Carrie's favourite colour was every colour conceivable.

"Absolutely not." Ally replied bluntly. Carrie pouted and slumped back into the booth. Dez put his arm over her shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry, babe - " but before he could go on, Carrie brightened up and looked into Dez's eyes.  
>"You mean we can do that for our wedding?" she exclaimed, locking her fingers together before him. Dez fell silent and began to air his shirt, taking a sip of his water <em>again<em>. Ally shook her head.

"The colour scheme should be red, your favourite colour." Austin put in, looking at Ally. Ally smiled but shook her head.  
>"No, red and yellow - <em>both <em>our favourite colours." Ally decided. They both turned to see Dez wailing with no tears.

"Someone's a bit of an emotional roller coaster today," Trish observed with a sinister laugh.  
>"I can't help it, you two are beautiful." Dez said in between wails, blowing his nose into a tissue. Carrie affectionately rubbed his shoulder with the palm of her hand.<p>

"So I think you guys should come to New York to meet the rest of the bridal party," Ally said with a smile as she took a sip of her cocktail. Trish pouted which caused Ally to raise her eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet the girls who are taking my place in New York …" Trish said, looking off into space.

"Trish, you know that no one could ever take your place. Besides, you've already met Zoe." Ally comforted her best friend. Trish broke into a half smile.

"I know, and she's great. Is there anybody else?" Trish went on. Ally beamed.

"One other girl I met last year, her name's Georgia. I'm sure you guys are gonna love her." Ally began to gesture to Dez and Carrie.

"Austin, what about you?" Trish asked. Austin laughed.

"Dez already knows my guys. Chase, Dan and Brad." Austin replied. Dez nodded. Carrie looked over at Ally.  
>"I haven't met any of them … do you think they'll like me?" Carrie asked, genuinely concerned. Ally tilted her head and smiled with reassurance.<p>

"Carrie, of course they will. Especially Georgia. When I met her she reminded me of you." Ally comforted her. Carrie beamed and took one of Dez's satay chicken skewers.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for you to meet my new boyfriend, you'll absolutely love him." Trish said excitedly as they made their way toward the restaurant's door. Ally looked at her in confusion.<p>

"You mean Tom?" Ally stammered, obviously unsure of whom Trish meant. Trish rolled her eyes in disgust at the name.

"That loser? I dumped him like a month ago. I'm talking about Finn, he's so cool." Trish gushed, as Ally rolled her eyes at her best friend. Ever since Trish and Jayce had broken up, Trish hadn't had one steady relationship. She seemed to enjoy playing the field and dating different men whenever she could. Ally could hear Austin snicker behind them.

"You've gotta have a scoreboard to keep up with her boyfriends." Austin remarked with a laugh, as the gang joined him. Trish turned around to glare at them but it was Dez she seemed to stare at the most, who still squirmed when he saw the death in her look.

"You guys will change your tune when you meet him. I think this one's a keeper." Trish went on. Ally hoped Trish was right. While she didn't mind Trish dating many men, she didn't appreciate how she broke up with each of them. The minute things became too serious between her and a guy, Trish would break it off and move on with no hesitation.

"You ready for the rush?" Dez asked openly as they reached outside. Carrie turned to him.  
>"Babe, we're with a real hot shot celebrity right now. Be prepared for the ambush." Dez warned as he placed him around her. Both Austin and Ally smiled.<p>

"Dez that-"  
>"We're not-" they both said at the same time, but Dez cut them off.<p>

"Not you two, I was talking about Carrie … duh?" Dez corrected them, leaving both Austin and Ally looking washed out. Carrie smiled brightly.

"Thanks Dezzy. But I don't think it'll be that bad." Carrie assured him. Ally shook her head and Austin came to her side to hold her hand.

Luckily, as the group walked through the darkening night and rather quiet suburb, there was no sign of any paparazzi anywhere. They were heading toward a bar downtown, where they were going to meet Trish's new boyfriend. As they approached the bar, they noticed quite a large line outside so they proceeded to the end of it.

"There he is, _Finn_!" Trish yelled, making Ally jolt back into Austin's chest who was just as frightened. They all turned to look in the direction of Trish's sight and saw a boy coming toward them with a huge smile on his face. Austin widened his eyes at the boy, and as if she read his mind, Ally looked up at Austin just as confused.

Finn was slightly taller than Trish, but the most striking feature of his was that he appeared extremely young for her. No more than 20, Ally estimated.

"Hi Trish!" he greeted, as Trish kissed his cheek. "Austin Moon, big fan." He turned to Austin and shook his hand. Austin smiled at him politely.

"Thanks man, nice to meet you." He replied. When Finn turned to Dez, Dez shook his hand.

"So, what grade are you going in to?" Dez asked seriously. Carrie elbowed him in the stomach, which made Dez gag a bit. Ally turned to Austin's chest, trying to hold in her laughter as Austin pressed his lips together so hard they felt as if they would crack. Finn laughed nervously.

"I'm actually 21." He corrected Dez, shifting his eyes. Trish glared at Dez from behind Finn.

"Well good, at least you can get in to the bar. Ha ha ha!" Ally laughed blankly as the others tried to ignore her humour. Austin shook his head. Ally's humour had not changed or improved since he'd met her. While it was embarrassing at times, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

They made their way through the line, as Dez and Austin tried to find something in common with the 21 year old.

"So how do you guys like Finn?" Trish asked excitedly. Ally exchanged a look with Carrie.  
>"He seems really nice, Trish. And he seems to really like you." Ally commented.<br>"Yeah, and he has really kind eyes." Carrie added with a sincere smile. Ally smirked and nodded along with Carrie. Suddenly Ally felt a pair of arms around her waist and looked up with a smile at Austin. Carrie and Trish swiftly moved back to Dez and Finn, letting the newly engaged couple share a moment of PDA. Austin swayed them side to side and Ally leaned her head against his chin.

The group had been dancing for about an hour but Austin and Ally soon parted from the dance floor and proceeded over to the bar. Austin ordered drinks for both of them.

Back on the dance floor, Dez and Carrie were sporting their best moves to the music, while Trish happily danced with her new beau.

"Trish, there's something I have to tell you!" Finn yelled over the music. Trish leaned closer to him.  
>"<em>What<em>!?" Trish asked, obviously unable to hear over the noise. Finn shook his head and pulled her toward the bar where it was a bit quieter.

"I have to tell you something." He repeated. Trish widened her eyes and leaned against the bar, ready to listen but quickly ordered a drink.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed, taking a sip of a light beer. Finn took in a deep breath and nodded, trying to prepare himself.

"You know how I said I was 21?" he began. Trish held the alcoholic content in her mouth for a second, staring at Finn for a moment before swallowing. She gulped loudly and feared for him to go on.

"Yeah …?" she mumbled.  
>"Well, I lied. The truth is … I'm …" he stammered, looking down. Trish glowered down at him.<p>

"What? How old are you, Finn?" Trish spat.  
>"I'm, well … I'm 18… 17 really." He muttered. Trish took another sip of her drink, almost sculling before she answered.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trish asked. Finn sighed.  
>"When we met that day I just thought you were so cool … I had to lie about my age… and I really wanted to come to a club." Finn argued. Trish shook her head.<p>

"That means you showed a fake ID … what kind of sick bastard does that?" Trish pressed. Finn raised his eyebrow, narrowing his eyes back and forth before he answered.  
>"The kind of sick bastard who's slowly falling in …" but before he could say anything, Trish groaned in disgust.<p>

"Oh, give me a _break_. Get out before I call your parents!" Trish yelled. Finn opened his mouth to protest but Trish didn't allow it. "Out!" she repeated, gesturing toward the door. Finn placed his  
>beer on the bar counter and sighed, slowly making his way toward the exit.<p>

Trish clenched her fists to her bottle, firing with rage at what had happened. She ordered another drink and looked around for her friends.

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally had found a private booth toward the back of the club and had been drinking and talking, enjoying the distance from the loud music.<p>

"You know, your dancing has seriously improved over the last few years." Austin commented, placing his arm on the seat above Ally's head. Ally looked at him in shock.  
>"<em>Excuse me<em>? My dancing has always been great – thank you very much." Ally defended herself, elbowing Austin in the stomach. Austin laughed and began pressing his nose against Ally's cheek playfully.

"Really? You think you're a better dancer than me, Alls?" he asked cheekily. Ally giggled, nodding her head and Austin lightly kissed her ear.  
>"Hmm-hmm. No contest." Ally went on, as she let him kiss down her jaw and toward her lips in between giggles. At that moment, an angered Trish approached them and coughed unsubtly, waiting for her friends to stop. Ally laughed and gently took Austin's face away from hers, looking over at her friend.<p>

"Trish, are you okay?" Ally asked, suddenly concerned at the look in Trish's eyes. Trish frowned and looked over at Austin.

"Austin, do you mind giving us a minute?" Trish asked sincerely. Austin immediately got up politely before squeezing Ally's hand and proceeding back over to the bar.

Trish slid down toward Ally and shook her head, unable to even think of how to start.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Trish blurted out, looking at Ally. Ally widened her eyes in disbelief.

"What kind of question is that?" Ally asked back, before seeing Trish look away, shaking her head again. Ally took her hand and made Trish look into her eyes.

"What happened?" Ally asked. Trish sighed.  
>"You were all right. Finn isn't 21. He isn't even 18 – bastard is only 17." Trish explained, bringing the bottle to her lips and swallowing rhythmically. Ally looked down.<p>

"I'm sorry, Trish. But maybe the age thing doesn't matter. Maybe he genuinely likes you." Ally tried to reason. Trish laughed.

"He bluntly said that he wanted to see what a club was like!" Trish exclaimed. Ally gawked at her, her mouth hanging open for a moment.

"Is it me? Am I just like, _jerk-magnetic_?" Trish asked out loud. Ally rubbed her arm.  
>"No, of course not Trish." Ally comforted her. Trish looked at her.<p>

"Then what is it?" Ally sighed.  
>"I think you need to be more careful about who you choose to go out with … find somebody who can appreciate the amazing girl that you are. I mean, let's face it. You've been going out with a few jerks lately, maybe it's time to be really selective … someone you can picture having a future with." Ally said quite naturally. She had been waiting to tell Trish this for a while, but always felt that if Trish was happy, she wouldn't interfere.<p>

"Besides, you deserve the best, Trish. Don't let just anybody into your heart." Ally went on. Trish looked down, but slowly smiled at Ally.

"Thanks Ally. Man, you always know what to say." Trish complimented with a laugh. Ally smirked.  
>"It's a gift." She said playfully as the two best friends laughed.<p>

"I guess ever since Jayce and I broke up I haven't really been thinking straight." Trish admitted, looking toward the dance floor. Ally nodded.

"I understand. But don't worry, Trish. The right guy is still out there waiting for you." Ally comforted her. Trish smiled and went in to hug Ally who hugged her back wholesomely.

* * *

><p>After many, many, <em>many<em> more drinks, the gang was ready to turn in. As they reached outside, Ally's loud laugh was echoing throughout the street and she held on to Austin for balance. Dez laughed.

"I love drunk Ally!" Dez exclaimed with his arm around Carrie. Ally blinked carefully, smiling very lazily. She laughed but suddenly turned very serious.

"I love you guys." Ally admitted, crashing into Austin again and looking deep into his eyes.

"You … You are_ so_ cute. I think I might wanna marry you!" Ally laughed, diving for his lips. Austin kissed her back lazily.  
>"Okay." He replied with a laugh.<p>

They hailed a cab and Austin and Ally got off at their hotel. When they reached the elevator, Austin scooped her up in his arms making Ally scream, and they headed in, kissing as the door closed.

"You are just so fucking beautiful." Austin commented, still laughing. Ally grinned.  
>"So are <em>you<em>." Ally said, kissing him again.

"You might be the most handsome guy in this elevator, ha ha ha!" Ally laughed, undoing some of his buttons.

The door opened, and the pair headed for the room, Ally still dangling in Austin's arms, carrying her high heels in one hand. After a few attempts at opening the door, he scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Ally. Ally thought for a moment.

"Oh! Austin we forgot to use the, the, this thing!" Ally yelled, reaching into her bag for the room key, stumbling in the process.  
>"God Ally-cat, you're just <em>so <em>smart." Austin said. "What would I do without you?" Austin asked, finally able to open the door. Ally shushed him and began undoing his buttons further down.

"I love you, Austin." Ally said, trying to tame her voice as much as possible, tightening her grip on his neck. Austin crashed his forehead into hers and breathed heavily.

"I love you." Austin whispered, carrying her to the large golden bed.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a long chapter but those are the best, right? ;) Sorry, I have to put a spoiler disclaimer here, so if you haven't seen the Season 4 premiere, head on straight to the review page! ;)<strong>

**Spoiler: I know Dez and Carrie have broken up in the episode, but I honestly think they'll be endgame. If not in the show, I'm making it so! haha. But I'll be incorporating that into my story later on so stay tuned.**

**As usual, pleaseeeee review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of an Old Friend

**Reviews make me happy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Didn't you call me <em>Ally-cat <em>last night?" Ally suddenly recalled as they headed out of the JFK airport. Austin looked up, thinking for a moment but shook his head, unable to remember.

"Nah, I just remember laughing … a lot." Austin said. Ally glared at him.  
>"That's <em>all <em>you remember?" Ally pressed, trying to hint at something. Austin stayed silent but suddenly broke into a cheeky grin.

"Oh no, of course I remember _that_ … Ally-cat." Austin whispered her nickname in her ear as Ally began playfully slapping his shoulder. Austin grabbed her around her shoulder in response and the pair just giggled. They waited for a taxi in the line, and Austin sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, as they moved forward. Austin looked at her, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to his side.

"I wish I didn't have to go home. I wish I could stay with you." Austin admitted. Ally looked at him carefully for a moment, lost in thought. Austin noticed.

"What?" he asked. Ally suddenly broke into a smile.  
>"Why don't you?" Ally suggested, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"Next!" the man called, but Austin shot a death glare at him.  
>"Hold it man!" Austin yelled at him, making the man shake his head and gesture for the next group behind them to come forward. Austin didn't care, he just kept staring at Ally.<p>

"Like for the night?" Austin asked, trying to lower his assumptions as much as possible, but seeing Ally shake her head brought a huge smile to his face.

"No. I want you to live with me. I want to be with you, every day. I mean, I can't stand being away from you anyway." Ally explained. Austin just continued smiling and planted a big kiss on her forehead. They finally made their way to a cab.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this before." Ally thought out loud in the cab. Austin softly laughed.

"To be honest, I always did. But I didn't want to impose on your life unless you were absolutely willing. Besides, I didn't know you would consider it proper." Austin commented on Ally's proper nature.

"You should have asked." Ally replied. "I honestly just never even thought about it." She went on.

"Well, we couldn't pick a better time. Now we can plan everything together and be together every day." Austin said. Ally smiled and leaned her head on Austin's shoulder.

* * *

><p>As Ally dropped her keys on the kitchen counter of her apartment, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her fiancé moving in with her. She took a shower and as she got dressed, her mobile rang. Ally ran to it and saw the name <em>Kira <em>spread across the screen. Ally's heart thudded. She hadn't spoken to Kira in almost three years, especially after Ally had moved to New York. What would she say? Nervously, Ally pressed answer and sat down by her bay window, overlooking New York City.

"Hello?" Ally called into the phone. She heard a gasp at the other end of the line.  
>"Ally! It's been too long! How are you?" Kira exclaimed excitedly. Ally grinned. It was wonderful to hear Kira's voice again. After she had moved out of Miami they had barely spoken.<p>

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" Ally asked.  
>"Eh, I'm okay. But come on, I read the news. Congratulations!" Kira cried. Ally shifted uncomfortably.<br>"What- what news?" Ally asked. If the media had already hawked in on her and Austin's engagement, she wouldn't be left alone very long.

"Your and Austin's engagement, of course! Oh, Ally I'm so happy for you. I knew you two would end up together." Kira said. Ally laughed.  
>"Aw, thanks Kira. But how did you find out?" - Ally<br>"It's all over the news apps, it's even trending on …" - Kira  
>"It's on Twitter?" - Ally<br>"No …." Kira quickly interjected. After a moment, the two laughed. The conversation was all too familiar of when Ally had been hit by a roasted pig and pictures had spread all over social media. Ally sighed. That was almost seven years ago.

"I miss you, Kira." Ally admitted wholesomely. Kira sighed.  
>"Yeah, and I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to shut you out." Kira said. Ally raised her eyebrows.<br>"Shut me out? You were trying to shut me out?" Ally asked.  
>"No, no, no … Um, before you guys moved to New York some things went down between me and my parents, so I didn't really talk to anybody." Kira said slowly. There was a silence.<p>

"Kira, are you okay?" Ally asked softly. She heard Kira sniffle a little on the other end of the line.  
>"Yeah, I'm okay. I mean, I know it's kinda out of the blue that I'm calling you, but I just wanted to congratulate you two…" Kira said. Ally looked down. She wanted with all her heart to find out what was wrong with Kira, but knew she really wanted to see her in person.<p>

"Kira, I'd really love to catch up with you sometime. Where are you living now?" Ally asked.  
>"Oh yeah, that'd be great. I live in Brooklyn now." Kira said. Ally's eyes blew wide open.<p>

"As in, in New York?" Ally asked. Kira laughed nervously.  
>"Yeah, that's the one. I know I should have called you when I moved here, but everything was so …" she drifted off obviously lost.<br>"Well, we should catch up. How bout on Friday, for brunch? We can meet in Brooklyn if you want." Ally offered.  
>"Oh no, I'd love to get out. I'll come to Manhattan." - Kira<br>"Okay, well I'll text you later in the week then." - Ally  
>"Sure! Shoot, I have to run. Congratulations again, Ally. And give my regards to Austin too." - Kira<br>"Yeah, of course. And thanks so much for calling, Kira. It's great to hear from you." - Ally  
>"Of course! See ya." - Kira<br>"Bye." – Ally.

Austin and Ally had decided to move in together on the Thursday. Ally was so happy she could burst. It was strange how she had never thought about Austin moving in with her as soon as they both came to New York, but she realised that they spent so much of their time together it felt like they lived together already.

"Oh, guess who called me the other day?" Ally called as she took out Austin's shoes and socks from a box. Austin was in the living room placing his video games in her large DVD and CD cabinet.

"Taylor Swift?" Austin joked. Ally pressed her lips together and threw a pair of socks at him from the bedroom all the way to the living room. Austin ducked but chuckled at his own joke.  
>"Okay, who?" Austin asked, still smiling.<p>

"Kira." Ally replied. Austin stopped taking out DVDs and looked directly at Ally. Ally raised her eyebrows and nodded, obviously sensing that Austin didn't believe it.

"Kira Starr? Wow, we haven't spoken to her in years." Austin recalled, walking into the bedroom and sitting on Ally's bed.

"Yeah, she just congratulated us on our engagement – which by the way, people seem to know about already." Ally pointed out. Austin nodded.

"Yeah, Daniel showed it to me online. Apparently they caught us in line at that club in LA and someone zoomed in your finger." Austin explained. Ally scrunched her eyes together with rage.

"I wish I could have flashed them a different finger." Ally muttered. Austin chuckled.  
>"Man would I love to have seen that." Austin remarked.<p>

"Seriously, is there no rule of privacy anymore?" Ally asked out loud. Austin shrugged.  
>"I don't know, we kind of lost that right when we became musicians." Austin reminded her. Ally groaned.<p>

"I don't know, it was fun being engaged and not having people know about it, you know?" Ally dazed, looking far into Austin's eyes and shaking her head.

"I know. But hey, no one's getting into any events. We'll have security everywhere, I promise." Austin promised, taking her hand. Ally smiled and kissed his hand.  
>"You're a prince." Ally said with a smile. Austin flashed a knowing smile. Ally often called Austin her prince, especially when he gave her everything she wanted without her requests.<p>

"But what about Kira?" Austin went on. Ally clicked and lit up her eyes.  
>"Yeah, we're having brunch tomorrow in the city. Something about her was different when we spoke on the phone, though. She sounded kinda depressed." Ally vented. Austin furrowed his eyebrows in alignment.<p>

"Really, why?" he pressed. Ally looked to the side thoughtfully.  
>"She said she had falling out with her parents." Ally recalled. Austin looked at Ally carefully.<p>

"What the hell did that bastard do now?" Austin practically exclaimed.  
>"Austin," Ally warned. After Jimmy Starr had released Austin from his contract, it had been extremely difficult for him to get back into the music business. He was only able to make a new album because of his now good friend Chase, an independent producer. As a result Austin hated talking about his first producer, Jimmy Starr. Austin looked away, suddenly remembering how hard it was for him, questioning his talent and trying to find new career options.<p>

"We don't know what went down between them. It could have been anything, really." Ally tried to reason. Austin stayed silent for a moment but sighed heavily.  
>"Well whatever it is, make sure she's okay." Austin said, making Ally softly smile.<br>"I will." Ally assured him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday. <strong>_

Ally parked her car in the rear parking lot of a street of restaurants and cafés. She locked her car and headed toward the café she would be meeting Kira in. She quietly asked for a table and sat towards the back of the café. Ally scrolled through her twitter feed and soon looked up just in time to see Kira walking through the door.

"Kira!" Ally called. Kira looked around, and upon seeing Ally she beamed in excitement and ran to her. Ally got up and waited for her to come, giving her a big hug as she did.  
>"Ally, I've missed you so much." Kira confessed, still hugging her. Part of Ally was about to cry, but the other part was happy to see her.<p>

"Me too … Ugh, it's just so good to see you again, Kira." Ally said, pulling away from her and they both sat down. The two talked for what seemed like hours. As they talked, Ally realised how much she really had missed Kira and felt partially guilty for not organising to meet her earlier. But as they talked, Ally felt as if no time had passed between them. There were no awkward pauses and they could talk about absolutely anything.

Soon, as Kira took a sip of her coffee, Ally looked at her closely and carefully. She had let her hair grow down to her waist and had lost a little weight – not that she had ever needed to. But something about her, as Ally had gathered from their phone conversation, was different.

"So, if you don't mind me asking – what happened when we left Miami?" Ally asked. Ally remembered that for some time, Kira hadn't even spoken to any of them for almost a year. Kira looked down and placed her coffee back on the table, taking in a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well, it happened when I was about 18. I started seeing Kyle, he's an underground R&B artist. Dad never even liked him cause one, he's a musician, and two, there was well _talk _that he was into drugs … which is not true at all. He might have tried some but he's in no way an addict."

"So, I had been dating him for a year before he asked me to move in with him. I was so in love and happy, I didn't see anything wrong with it … besides, I was only 18, you know?" Kira began, as Ally nodded along.

"Anyway, when I told my parents about it they were really unsupportive. They told me I was too young to move in with a guy, but I refused to listen. So I … ran away from home, with Kyle." Kira explained. Ally hadn't blinked once during the time Kira had been speaking.

"We're still together, in fact we even got engaged last year but I don't know, I have this hole in my heart, Ally. I want so much for my parents to be a part of my life …" Kira said, a tear forming in her eye. Ally looked at her, and handed her a tissue. Kira lightly smiled and took it.

"Have you thought about trying to contact them?" Ally asked quietly. She knew anything she had to say on Kira's situation would have to be extremely delicate. Kira nodded slowly.  
>"Yeah … but every time I go to try, I stop myself. I'm afraid they won't want to talk to me." Kira explained. Ally nodded.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Kira. But come on, tell me more about Kyle." Ally suggested, trying to make Kira smile. Which in fact worked. Kira's face immediately lit up and sniffled her tears away.

"He's great, Ally. He has his own music channel online, he writes music and he releases digital albums and EPs. You and Austin should definitely check him out." Kira said. Ally nodded.

"Yeah of course we will. And wow, and you're engaged too now, huh? When are you planning to get married?" Ally asked. Kira looked down.

"I don't think we'll be having a wedding … Not if my parents aren't speaking to me." Kira said. After a moment of silence, Ally sighed.

"I think you should at least try to contact them. You'll never know unless you try, you know?" Ally suggested. Kira just shook her head and looked out the window.

"Don't worry about me, Ally. Just be concerned with your own wedding." Kira said, brightly smiling at her. Ally half-smiled, unsure of how to respond, and just looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Ally threw her keys on the kitchen counter and saw Austin sitting in their living room, watching some high speed car chase. He was sitting on the edge of the seat, paying so much attention to the large screen Ally thought his eyes were practically glued to it. Part of her was wondering if he had even heard her come through the door.<p>

With a cheeky smile, Ally threw her keys on the floor, but Austin still didn't hear a thing.

"Hey, I'm back!" Ally called. Austin still didn't budge. She raised her eyebrow and suddenly hatched up an idea.

"Okay, Austin. I'm taking off my shirt." Ally said slyly. Almost instantaneously, Austin turned off the TV and abruptly looked at Ally. Ally tilted her head to the side, slightly shaking her head.

"Wow, your attention span is really remarkable." Ally commented, moving toward the bedroom. Austin chased after her and locked her body between his strong arms. Ally tilted her head as he swayed them side to side.

"How about we make your funny little hoax a reality?" Austin suggested with a dark undertone to his voice. Ally smirked but shoved him away, making Austin laugh. Ally dropped her bag down and Austin landed on the bed, looking eagerly at Ally.

"So, how was Kira?" Austin asked. Ally sighed. She sat down next to him and began to tell him the whole story.

"That's heavy, man." Austin remarked, looking away. After thinking for a moment, he shook his head.  
>"That guy just doesn't understand love, does he?" Austin asked out loud. Ally thought back to Austin's biggest sacrifice in his music career. He had chosen Ally over his music, and while he had always told her that he was fine during the years he wasn't making music, Ally could tell he was feeling empty at that time. Jimmy Starr had been the cause of Austin's major hiatus, as he believed a girlfriend would ruin Austin's career. To this day, neither of them spoke to Jimmy and never planned on doing so.<p>

"I guess he doesn't." Ally replied. Austin looked at her, and Ally crawled in between his legs as he lay back of the head board. He ran his fingers through Ally's hair and Ally leaned her head against his chest.

"Austin, you've sacrificed so much for me …" Ally said out loud. Austin didn't say anything, but soon Ally looked up into his deep brown, gorgeous eyes.

"I don't ever want you to think that I'm ungrateful for all you've done for me." Ally said, tears forming in her eyes. Austin took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.  
>"For us." He corrected. Ally laughed through her tears, unable to express how she felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Austin brought her close to his body.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So we don't know what is going to happen between Jimmy and Austin in Season 4 of A&amp;A but let's pretend whatever does happen in future episodes doesn't coincide with my story. Let's pretend that it somewhat ended at season 3, and we don't know anything of Austin's career later. Okay enough babbling. <strong>

**Guys, do you think three bridesmaids and one maid of honour are enough for Ally? I'm thinking about making Kira a bridesmaid too but I don't know if that would make any sense since she did just come back into Ally's life. Tell me your opinion, besides ... if you review I will give you a brownie. 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Mother Dearest

**Long time no update, sorry! To make up for it I'll post another chapter today. :)**

* * *

><p>Ally was sitting at her dining table, organizing what would be written into their engagement and wedding invitations. She had decided to properly discuss the invitations with her bridesmaids, and while Trish couldn't be there, Georgia and Zoe had agreed to come and help her.<p>

A loud buzz filled the entire room, and Ally ran to her intercom.

"Hey, Ally. It's me and George." Zoe called into the device. Ally held down the microphone.  
>"Come on up." Ally said, pressing the key button. A few minutes later the two friends knocked on the door and Ally yelled for them to come in.<p>

"George, are you seriously okay with designing my invitations?" Ally asked seriously toward Georgia who seemed to be more than willing. In fact, even a little annoyed.  
>"Ally, <em>come on<em>. It's my job, and I love it. Besides, I wanna help you out as much as I can in this whole process." Georgia replied. Ally exhaled deeply and nodded.

"I know, I just don't want you to think I'm just dumping all of this on you." Ally confessed. Georgia shook her head.  
>"No way. Happy to do it." Georgia assured her.<p>

The three friends drank coffee and conversed about Ally's plans. Soon, Ally showed the girls her and Austin's engagement photo shoot and the two girls stared in awe and the perfect photographs. Ally smiled sheepishly. Even she couldn't deny how cute the pictures were.

The photograph she and Austin had chosen to put in their engagement invitation was gorgeous. The pair stood beside a typical New York City brick wall, incorporating an out of focus alley way behind them. Cars and traffic could be seen at the very end of the photograph on the road outside the alley way, and Austin stood against the wall, smiling into Ally's temple while Ally looked down toward the ground. Her left leg slightly lifted from the ground, and she held his arms as he held her by the waist. Next to them against the wall, sat a traditional guitar.

"Ally, this might be the most beautiful picture of you and Austin. Or of any couple for that matter." Zoe complimented, holding the photograph between her fingers. Ally blushed.

"Yeah, the photographer was absolutely amazing. She's seriously talented." Ally diverted. Georgia tilted her head at Ally.

"Yeah, but subjects and models are what make great photographs." Georgia pointed out. Ally smirked and looked at the picture again. At that moment her phone began to buzz and Ally looked at her phone to see a picture of her mom fill the screen.

"Excuse me, guys." Ally said politely, taking her phone and heading into the bedroom.

"Hi mom." Ally said warmly. Ally heard a gasp at the other end of the line.  
>"Ally!? Thank god. Where have you been? I've been calling and calling!" Penny Dawson called. Ally frowned.<p>

"Sorry, I guess I've just been busy. What's up?" Ally asked.  
>"Well, Ally, you've barely filled me in on anything about the wedding plans. And have you sent out the engagement party invitations yet?" – Penny. Ally sighed.<p>

"Uh, no. They should be going out by next week." – Ally  
>"Where is it going to be?" – Penny<br>"The Plaza. Trish has already booked it in for February 26th. So please keep the date free. You and Paul could probably stay at the Plaza as well." – Ally. There was a silence.

"Ally, are you okay?" Penny asked with concern in her voice. Ally looked down. The truth was that she wasn't fine at all. At least with her mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting kinda stressed and stuff about this whole thing." Ally lied.  
>"Well honey, if you're having trouble you know I'm more than happy to help." Penny offered.<br>"No seriously, it's fine for now. I'll call you if I need anything, don't worry Mom." – Ally

"Okay, but please keep in contact with me. I don't want you to do this alone." – Penny  
>"Don't worry, Austin, my bridesmaids, everybody is helping. I'm fine." Ally repeated. There was another silence.<p>

"Mom, I better go. I'm trying to organise the invitations." Ally said.  
>"Yeah, yeah sure. Call me soon, Ally." Penny said. Ally farewelled her, and upon pressing 'end' on her phone, Ally looked toward her window.<p>

The truth was that after Penny had remarried only half a year earlier, Ally did not take it well. She had pretended she was fine with it, but something about her mom's new husband bothered her. Not only had she married him without telling either her father or Ally herself, but they had been seeing each other for several years and she had never bothered to tell Ally. She thought they had a better relationship than that. Ally didn't like her mother keeping secrets from her – why had she felt it necessary to keep someone so important in her life a secret?

While Penny had never really been around for Ally while she was growing up, they always remained close and felt like best friends. Her recent marriage proved that wrong. Part of Ally didn't even want to talk to her, but Ally knew she wanted her whole family to be a part of her wedding, no matter what.

Ally walked back into the kitchen and saw the girls looking over a mock-up made by Georgia of one of their invitations.

"So when do I get to meet the two other bridesmaids?" Georgia asked happily as Ally walked toward them, thinking for a moment.  
>"I think they should be coming in a couple of weeks actually, all three of them. Including Dez. That way we can all hang out as you know, the official <em>bridal party.<em>" Ally chanted, slightly giddy about calling her friends a bridal party.

"You know, I'm anxious to meet Dez. He sounds really … interesting." Zoe giggled. Ally laughed.  
>"Trust me, he's the most interesting character you'll ever meet." Ally assured her, making the girls laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>Ally lay on the sofa, flicking through their engagement photographs. She couldn't help but smile at every photograph. She realised she should probably work on some music but being engaged to Austin had become increasingly distracting. Creative careers required a lot more work than simply going to an office and coming home at 5 in the evening. Now, both Austin and Ally had seemingly put their song writing on hold due to their engagement.<p>

"How's you doing?" Austin called from the kitchen as he walked in. Ally dropped the photographs on her chest and looked up with her eyes wide, confused with Austin's weird accent.  
>"Where did you come from? The bad accent academy?" Ally teased. Austin pretended to laugh as he walked to her but soon began to run as he neared her and playfully dropped the photographs on the coffee table and wrestling her on the couch. He was finally straddling her as she fought him, but Austin held her arms still and waited for her to stop squirming.<p>

"Hmm, what else could we do in this position?" Austin teased, nearing her face. Ally shoved him away as Austin laughed and they both sat upright.

"By the way, your mom called me this afternoon." Austin said. Ally abruptly turned to him.  
>"Why?" Ally pressed.<p>

"Well, she wanted to know if you were okay and I said you were, and then I invited them to dinner a few nights before the engagement party." Austin explained.  
>"You invited them to dinner? As in my mother and her new husband?" Ally repeated. Austin looked at her in confusion.<p>

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Austin asked slowly. Ally looked away.  
>"Since when are you and my mom so tight?" Ally challenged, looking away from him. Austin was silent, only opening his mouth a moment after Ally had turned to him. He pressed his eyes into her gaze, obviously very serious.<p>

"Aren't your parents, my parents too?" Austin asked quietly. Ally didn't say anything, her heart just jumped. Tears formed in her eyes. How could anyone be so caring like Austin? She suddenly felt extremely guilty for blurting out something she didn't even mean to say.

"Oh, Austin … of-of course." Ally stammered, looking down again. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Austin didn't touch her, he just remained silent. They hadn't felt uncomfortable with each other since their engagement, and Ally felt really bad.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Austin," she repeated, cuddling up closer to him and placing her arms around his chest. Austin immediately placed his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder, still not saying anything.

"I haven't been all that great with mom recently. I don't know why, but I certainly shouldn't have brought you into it. It's actually great you invited them … it's important we also have dinner with your parents too." Ally tried to divert the conversation.

"What's going on with you and your mom?" Austin diverted back. Ally didn't answer right away. She herself couldn't even understand why she was having difficulties with her mom, how would she explain it to Austin?

"I don't know, I guess her getting remarried is really hard for me." Ally muttered. Austin stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head after a moment. As he kissed her, Ally closed her eyes, wholesomely enjoying his touch.

"It's normal to be a little uneasy about your parents finding new people," Austin told her generally, as Ally listened. "But it's a part of life. And we have to learn to accept it." he said.

"Especially now that we're getting married. We have to keep our family close. We need them." Austin went on. After a moment of understanding what he was saying, Ally looked up to him with a smirk.

"When did you become so wise?" Ally asked. Austin smiled toward the floor, sighing.  
>"One of the many things you taught me." He replied. Ally playfully shoved him and sank back into his chest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! 3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Meet The Parents

**So here's the bonus chapter. Enjoy and remember to review when you finish reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Austin and Ally were planning to have dinner with their parents. Ally felt somewhat uneasy and fidgety about the whole situation, trying to hide her awkwardness around Austin. Unfortunately, she was not succeeding.<p>

"Uh, Alls? You're wearing two left shoes." Austin remarked with a smirk, seeing Ally come out of the bedroom. Austin was sitting on the couch in black jeans, a blue shirt and a black blazer. Ally looked down to see two different shoes on both her feet. She laughed nervously.

"Ha, I-I thought that felt weird." She stammered. Austin looked at her for a moment and got up from the sofa.

"Is everything okay?" Austin asked, placing his arms around Ally. Ally was wearing a brown pencil dress that came down just above her knees and wore her hair up in a high ponytail, her chestnut brown waves bouncing on her neck.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous … I mean, this is the first time we're seeing our parents since our engagement." Ally practically blurted out. Austin nodded, but seemed slightly confused.

"Why, I mean they've seen us together for years. I'm sure they knew it was bound to happen." Austin pointed out. Ally nodded slowly.

"I know, but I've barely spoken to my mum and her new husband since they got married." Ally said, beginning to quiet down her tone as she finished.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine ... And besides, we don't have to see them every day so don't worry about it if things are uncomfortable." Austin broke into a smile. Ally softly laughed.

* * *

><p>Since the engagement party would be in only a few days, both sets of parents had decided to stay at the Plaza Hotel. As Ally came into the Plaza, she smiled. It was a beautiful hotel, and she couldn't wait to meet all of her friends there as the future Mrs Austin Moon. But on this night, she would have to meet her mother and her new husband, while her father sat awkwardly at the table as well. Ally couldn't bear the thought of seeing him alone, just across from his ex-wife and her disgusting excuse for a husband. Hopefully Austin's parents would be comforting at the table and dial down any awkwardness.<p>

"Ally honey! Come here!" Lester Dawson called from a table inside the restaurant they were meeting in. A huge grin approached Ally's mouth, as the young child within her ran to her dad and hugged him tight.

"Dad! It's so great to see you." Ally said wholesomely as she held his chubby arms. Lester smiled lovingly at his daughter until he saw Austin flash his typical grin.

"So, Austin Moon. You've finally decided to marry my daughter, huh?" Lester pressed. Ally frowned and looked down. His 'protective father-of-the-bride' attitude made Ally uncomfortable. It didn't suit him and she wondered if he himself was feeling uneasy.

Austin nervously chuckled.

"_Finally_, sir? We're only 24." Austin reminded him. Lester didn't seem moved by Austin's response and kept eyeing him off.  
>"Going on 25." He went on playfully, seeing Lester's warning look.<p>

"Yeah, you are 24. What are you doing getting married to my only daughter so young?" Lester challenged. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Dad, _please_. Stop giving Austin such a hard time. You know …" but before Ally could go on, Lester interrupted.  
>"Ally, please. Let Austin do the talking." Lester warned his daughter. Ally sighed and looked offside to them, letting Austin take over. But she was surprised to feel Austin breaking into a small grin.<p>

"Mr Dawson, you may be right. Twenty-four is a bit young to get married, but I'm in love with Ally and I know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together." Austin said with confidence and a calm undertone.

"When I know I'm going to stick by her every day, why shouldn't we celebrate what we have as early as we can?" He paused for a moment before he went on. "I promise I'll put her before myself for the rest of my life." Ally hadn't stopped gazing at Austin as he spoke, and as he finished she looked over to her dad who was breaking into a smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You two have my blessing." Lester said warmly, as Austin and Ally smiled at one another. "And you can call me Lester." He said sweetly. Austin flashed a small grin at Lester but Ally gestured her hand toward her dad with confusion in her eyes.

"You're not gonna let him call you 'dad'?" Ally suggested with a subtle grin. Lester grinned along with her.  
>"No." he said flatly. Ally accepted it with a dejected look on her face and looked toward the ground. Austin just lightly laughed.<p>

"Hello!" Ally heard two voices from behind them in an awfully cheery tone. When she turned around she discovered Mike and Mimi Moon, Austin's parents. Ally almost laughed out loud at their outfits. They were still wearing somewhat matching colours and outfits despite the fact they were nowhere near the Moon Mattress Kingdom.

"Mom, Dad. So good to see you both." Austin greeted warmly as he hugged his mother and gently hugged his father.

"And where's my future daughter-in-law?" Mimi called, looking over at Ally. Ally walked past Austin to greet Mimi, who brought her in for a big hug, taking Ally by surprise.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon." Ally greeted as she hugged her. Mimi shrugged her off.  
>"Oh, call me mom. And call him dad." Mimi suggested, making Ally brightly grin and turn to her own dad with an eyebrow raised. She turned back to Mike and Mimi and smiled softly.<p>

"Thanks." She said, gesturing to Mike.  
>"Don't mention it. After all, you are part of the family now." Mike pointed out. Ally smiled. During her teen years of dating Austin, never had they been so warm and loving. Now that they were older, she couldn't help but feel bliss on her new in-laws.<p>

Then in the corner of her eye, Ally's bliss died down immediately. She practically squirmed in the middle of her to-be family but stopped herself and forced a smile – gesturing for Penny and her new husband to come over to them.

"Ally sweetie! There you are!" Penny called. And this time Ally did smile. As Penny Dawson spent little time with Ally while she was growing up, every moment they shared together was precious to Ally.

Ally collapsed into her mother's arms and smiled wholesomely, enjoying seeing her mother. But upon seeing Paul, her smile dropped.

"Ally, congratulations." Paul said, handing her a bouquet of flowers as mother and daughter let go. Ally didn't know how to react, so she just smiled lightly at her new ... _stepfather_.

"Thanks Paul," Ally said softly. "Um, this is my fiancé, Austin Moon." Ally introduced Austin, as Austin heartily came forward to shake his hand.

"Of course I know Austin," Paul said. "I heard your songs on the radio all the time while I was in Africa. You always had a good catchy beat." He went on. Austin smiled.

"Well, thanks. But you know, none of it would even be possible without Ally." Austin diverted, looking at the blushing Ally. Paul nodded.

"Yeah, well Ally is of course talented. She's Penny's daughter after all." Paul said, looking at Penny, this time making Penny blush. Ally held back the gape that was forming in her mouth, trying not to gag right in the middle of the two families.

During dinner, the two families spoke about their wedding, the costs, the expenses, everything. As Paul said something, Ally just looked away, playing lightly with the salad on her plate with a fork.

"Ally, honey. Don't play with your food." Penny warned her, making Ally glare right at her mother. She almost yelled at her mother then and there. She couldn't believe Penny was trying to coach her at this dinner, she wasn't twelve anymore for crying out loud! But when she thought about it, Penny wasn't even there when she was twelve. She clenched her teeth and bit into her salad, her hand slightly shaking.

"Are you okay?" Austin whispered next to her. Ally looked at Austin for a moment, but smiled assuredly, mouthing 'yeah' to him.

"So, we know the engagement party will be here at the Plaza, but where will the wedding be?" Mimi asked from across the table. Ally looked at Austin with a smile at her question, feeling giddy about their wedding. Austin looked from Ally to Mimi with a smile.

"Well, we're planning to have the wedding at the Vizcaya Museum and Gardens back home in Miami. Currently we're on the waiting list, so we haven't set a date for the ceremony yet." Austin explained. Penny gasped.

"You mean the one I took you to when you were little?" Penny interjected. Ally looked at her with a wide smile and nodded.  
>"I've always thought I would get married there. It's so beautiful." Ally said. Penny smiled dreamily at her.<p>

"You mean the one you took me to last year?" Paul recalled, leaning over to Penny. Penny nodded as Ally looked taken aback. She laughed with a condescending undertone.

"You took Paul to the museum? I didn't even know you were in Miami … let alone _America_ last year." Ally pressed with a sarcastic smile, silence filling the table. Penny laughed nervously.

"Oh, Ally. Come on, you knew I was in America last year." Penny reminded her half-heartedly, as Ally shook her head. Ally raised her eyebrows. That was an outright lie.  
>"No, I didn't." Ally said flatly. "But who can blame you, you didn't even bother to tell me about your own marriage … why should I care about this?" she went on, taking an enormous bite of her salad.<p>

"I told you about the marriage." Penny corrected again, making Ally laugh again.  
>"There you go again, Mom – no, you didn't. You told me<em> afterward<em> so that when you did you wouldn't have to hear my opinion." Ally fired. The whole table was silent.

"Ally!" Lester warned. Ally looked at her father's concerned expression and suddenly realised the scene she had caused in front of the two families.

"We'll talk about this later." Penny muttered to Ally, as Ally continued to look down, simply listening. Her anger hadn't died down at her mother, but she didn't want to continue this scene in front of her future in-laws.

"So!" Mike clapped his hands together, making everyone jolt back. "Who's up for dessert?" he said with an almost fake grin. Austin took his wine glass.

"Me. And plenty more wine too." Austin said nervously, taking a sip from the glass. Mike nodded.

"Waiter!" Mike called.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's been a lovely evening. We'll see you at the engagement party." Mimi said nervously as they left the restaurant. Ally smiled half-heartedly, aware that she had been the cause of the sudden awkwardness between both families.<p>

"Yeah, we'll see you there." Austin said, giving his parents a hug again. Soon Lester left for his room as well, leaving only Austin and Ally and Penny and Paul.

"Ally, I think we need to talk." Penny pressed, looking down at her daughter. Ally just looked at her.

"Uh, Paul? Why don't we give these two some privacy?" Austin whispered to Paul as he nodded and shook his hand warmly. Austin headed for the exit and Paul went to wait near the lobby.

When they were both out of earshot, Penny turned to Ally and sighed heavily.

"Ally, why would you behave like that in front of your family and your future in-laws?" Penny began. Ally looked at her.

"I'm sorry, mom. I guess I was just a little hot-headed in there." Ally explained with a shake of her head. They were silent for a moment.

"Is something wrong, honey? You know you can tell me if something's bothering you." Penny offered, placing a hand on Ally's shoulder. Ally shook her head.

"I don't know, mom. Maybe you having a new husband is a lot for me to stomach." Ally explained in a mutter.

"I understand that. But we have to be adults about things like this, don't we? Paul makes me really happy, Ally. And I know you'll like him too once you get to know him." Penny said. Deep down, Ally knew her mother was right. But nothing, not even her wise mother's words, could shake how she felt about the whole situation.

"You're right, mom. I'll try to be better, I promise." Ally closed. Penny smiled as Ally smiled back.  
>"I better go, Austin's waiting for me." She gestured toward the door. Penny looked back to Paul and turned back to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.<p>

"We'll see you both in a couple of days." Penny said, letting go of her daughter and they waved by to one another.

* * *

><p>As Austin and Ally came into their apartment, Ally placed the flowers from Paul on the counter, caring little about their existence. Austin picked them up as Ally walked away.<p>

"Um, don't you wanna put these in water?" Austin suggested. Ally barely turned around to answer him.

"Hmm … maybe later." Ally said, heading for the bedroom. Austin looked from her to the flowers, and took the initiative to do it himself. He opened a cupboard and retrieved a vase, filling it with water and placing the flowers in it. He placed the vase in the middle of the dining table and began to walk toward the bedroom.

"What was that all about dinner, Alls?" Austin called. Ally threw her bag on the bed, seeing Austin come in a few seconds later.

"What are you talking about?" Ally played dumb, taking off her high heels. Austin laughed softly.  
>"You know what I'm talking about. Do you have a problem with Paul?" He pressed. Ally laughed nervously.<p>

"Whaaattttt?" Ally asked in her typical tone, but Austin knew her too well, flashing her a knowing look. Ally sighed.

"Okay, I have a problem with Paul. Is that so terrible?" Ally said, hanging her coat in the closet.  
>"But why? He seems like a nice guy. I'm sure if you got to know him…" but he was cut off by Ally's sinister laugh.<p>

"What are you, his new best buddy?" Ally challenged. Austin just looked at her blankly. Ally shook her head.

"Why do I _have _to like Paul, is there some rule on something like that?" Ally went on.

"No … but it would be nice since he is your new stepdad." Austin reminded her. Ally laughed.

"Not if I can help it." Ally muttered. Austin furrowed his eyebrows at her.  
>"What are you talking about?" Austin asked, obviously confused.<p>

"I just don't like Paul okay?" Ally nearly yelled.  
>"Why?" Austin challenged right back. Ally just looked at him before she responded.<p>

"There – there's nothing wrong with him. He's perfectly fine." Ally gave in.  
>"Ally." Austin pressed. Ally looked at him, holding up her fingers to guide her response.<p>

"Okay. Fine. I hate that she got married without telling me. I hate that she had been seeing Paul for almost two years without ever bothering to tell me. I hate that she acts like it's perfectly fine she did all of this. I hate that she found someone for herself and has left dad completely alone. I hate that she made time for Paul and never bothered to spend as much time with me, her only daughter -" Ally suddenly cut herself short, realising she had probably said too much. They were silent for a moment before Austin moved across the room and placed his thumbs on her cheeks, wiping away her slowly forming tears.

"Is this about Paul, or your mom?" Austin pointed out. Ally looked down.  
>"I don't know." Ally whispered helplessly.<p>

"Ally, this whole thing is making you really upset … maybe you should talk to your mom about it." Austin suggested. Ally sniffled.

"I can't do that. What would I say? Besides, there's no point telling her these things now. She already made her decision without me." Ally explained. Austin sighed.

"I guess we just have to be the more mature ones." Austin said with a light smile. Ally licked her lips, holding back a small laugh.

"You – mature?" Ally said with a cheeky grin. Austin took his thumbs away and placed his arms around her hips.

"Hey, you called me wise just the other day." Austin reminded her. Ally laughed.  
>"Hmm, what are you gonna do now, wise guy?" Ally asked. Austin sighed sheepishly.<p>

"I think I'm gonna show my fiancé a good time." Austin said cheekily, leading her toward the bed.

"Well, I can't say no to a wise guy." Ally played along, letting Austin take her into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I would absolutely love it if you took the time to review. I love reading anything and everything! Just a simple "Loved it" would be great. :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Bridal Party

**Since I will be introducing new friends of Austin and Ally, I thought I'd fill you in on who's who and does what, just to avoid any confusion later. I hope you will grow to love these new characters as I much I do. **

**Without further ado, here is Austin and Ally's bridal party, whom you will meet in the next chapter I will post shortly. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Maid of Honour:<strong>

Trish (24-25) – Ally's best friend since childhood. The two grew up together in Miami, until Ally moved to New York with Austin and Trish moved to LA maintain her own management company. Trish is extremely possessive over her friendship with Ally as they have always been so close, and somewhat fears that Zoe has taken her place in New York. She is headstrong, aggressive and forgetful at times, but very protective and caring.

**Bridesmaids:**

Zoe (24-25) – Ally's New York friend whom she met at a recording studio. Zoe is an independent artist who has not gained substantial popularity in the music industry and is signed to an underground record label. On a visit to one of Austin's recording studios with Ally, Ally introduced Zoe to Chase, one of Austin's producers and best friends. They became attracted to each other and have been in a two year relationship already.

Carrie (23-24) – Ally first met Carrie at the beach club in Miami but became good friends with her after she and Dez began their relationship. Carrie and Ally are almost nothing alike, but Ally admires Carrie's humble and colourful personality and has maintained a good friendship with her since they lived in Miami.

Georgia (24-25) – Ally met Georgia during the production of her third album. Georgia is extremely sweet and loving, and is a graphic designer. She designed one of Ally's albums including the CD booklet and the cover art. She is rather playful and cute, and soon gains an interest in Daniel, one of Austin's groomsmen.

Kira (24-25) – Although Ally and Kira were once head to head for Austin, the two grew close and share many similar interests, however for the past three years Ally has heard little from her. After hearing about their engagement, Kira and Ally begin to spend time together once again. Kira tells Ally that she ran away from her home in Miami to be with Kyle, her boyfriend whom her father, the man who formerly signed and dropped Austin from his record label, does not approve of. They rekindle their friendship and Ally wholeheartedly asks her to be a bridesmaid given their strong history together.

* * *

><p><strong>Best Man:<strong>

Dez (24-25) – Austin and Dez have been extremely close since childhood and consider themselves as brothers. They share common interests and a down to earth nature, and Dez began his film career by shooting all of Austin's music videos. Dez soon moved to LA with his girlfriend Carrie and pursued his film career, directing, producing and filming his own films. He is goofy and at times blunt, but very emotional and caring when it comes to his friends.

**Groomsmen:**

Chase (25-26) – since Austin's fourth album, Chase approached Austin about producing some of his songs - that is - coming up with electronic beats for Ally's writings. He is rather quiet but an extreme talent with a drive for electronic music. He sports tattoos on both of his arms, caps and even an ear piercing. Despite his intimidating looks, he is very mellow and is obviously crazy about Zoe.

Daniel (24-25) – On the day Austin moved into his apartment, Daniel offered to help Austin move in. He saw Austin's huge collection of video games and insisted on playing them. Since then the two regularly hang out if not every day and even play basketball together on a team. Daniel is quite loud and loves to have fun. While Austin and Chase are in committed relationships, Daniel is quite the opposite and is a bit of a womaniser.

Brad(ley) (25-26) – one of Austin's backup dancers when he used to do intense concert performances. Brad is fun and quite soft which Austin's friends usually tease him for. Because of this he gets along with the girls a bit more who empathize with him. He plays basketball with Daniel and Austin as well, and is quite athletic.

Ayden (26-27) – After asking Kira to be Ally's bridesmaid, Austin was more than eager to ask his other childhood friend and cousin, Ayden. They were close when they were young, and upon moving to New York with his new wife, Ayden and Austin became close once again.

* * *

><p><strong>It kinda sucks I couldn't add anybody else from Miami for Austin's groomsmen, but I can't think of anyone Austin would have been close to, or maintained a friendship with since he was always so close to Dez. awww 3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Engagement Party

**Hi all my lovely readers! I'd like to take this time to thank everybody who has been reading my story so far. I love reading all of your reviews, and it would mean so much to me if you continued to share your kind words so I know you're enjoying the story and I should keep writing.**

**Hope you like the new characters! They have some important roles in this story. This chapter is a bit on the longish side, but I've realised, as I have planned out how this story will go, this story will be quite long. Hope you like long stories! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or is the bartender really cute?" Trish whispered as she walked over to Ally. Ally furrowed her eyebrows and looked across the room to the bar, to see a fairly tall, slender, dark blonde male wearing suit pants, a white shirt and a black vest.<p>

"Yeah, he's pretty cute." Ally agreed. But Ally wasn't really interested in the bartender. She was more concerned about all the guests that had arrived for their engagement party.

They had set up their party in a private function room of the Plaza, it had been decorated according to Austin and Ally's chosen colour scheme: red and yellow. She loved seeing the two colours together through napkins, flower arrangements and the cupcake tower. It was like seeing a little bit of them everywhere about the room.

"But guys should be the last thing on your mind, Trish. Go on, I want you to get to know the other bridesmaids." Ally shoved her toward her friends, receiving a glare from her best friend. Ally smirked.

"Yes _ma'am_." Trish replied, mimicking a brief courtesy in front of her before proceeding toward the girls. Ally frowned but ignored it.

Ally joined Austin as he spoke with a few of his relatives in a circle. In the circle, Ally noticed another blonde haired 20-something year old male, perhaps older than Austin, and definitely handsome.

"Here she is, the future addition to the Moon clan. Everybody, this is Ally." Austin introduced Ally as she smiled warmly to her to-be relatives, Austin's parents also standing with them.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you." Ally greeted, shaking their hands.

"It's not often we get a brunette within the Moon line. This is good, we can change up the hair colour." An older man, presumably Austin's uncle joked. The rest of his family laughed.

"Blondes and brunettes look great together." Austin added.  
>"Well, you two do anyway." A woman said, taking a small canapé from the waitress.<p>

"Oh, Ally you remember my cousin, Ayden? When you asked Kira to be a bridesmaid I asked him to be a groomsman, remember?" Austin introduced his cousin as Ayden politely smiled.

After Kira and Ally had first caught up, they had gone shopping together and spent a lot of time together over the month. Ally had felt it only right to include Kira in the bridal party, which she had happily accepted. Afterward, Austin had no difficulty in asking Ayden to be part of his groomsmen, especially since he had felt guilty for leaving him out in the first place.

"Yes of course. Hi! And congratulations, Austin told me the good news." Ally shook his hand as she gestured to him and his wife who was standing right beside him, who was obviously pregnant. A year and a half earlier, Austin had been a groomsman at Ayden and Sarah's wedding, which Ally had attended too with Austin. Sarah was the same height as Ayden, very attractive and blonde. Ally suddenly felt very cautious of her brown head of hair.

"Thank you, we're very excited." Sarah said warmly, touching her stomach. Ayden put his arm around Sarah as the two couples continued to talk. Ally blushed as Austin took hold of her waist.

* * *

><p>Later, Ally stood by the bar with Trish, Zoe, Georgia, Carrie and Kira – the full party of bridesmaids. Ally loved seeing all of her closest friends together, ready to share and prepare for her special day.<p>

"Well, your photographer is pretty rude. She wouldn't take any of my suggestions." Dez complained as he approached the girls. Ally raised her eyebrows at her red-haired goofy friend.

"Why are you giving the photographer suggestions?" Trish pressed, as Ally looked over at the sweet photographer taking pictures of her family and friends.

"Uh, hello? I'm a director?" Dez reminded her, waving his hands around. Trish didn't appear moved by what she was saying.

"What, you think she's seen _Zombies Resurfaced_ for its photographic quality?" Trish challenged in a condescending tone. Dez glared down at her.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Dez declared.

"I haven't." - Zoe  
>"What was it?" – Kira<br>"Zombies what?" – Georgia (in unison)

Dez looked down with a sigh, deflated at the response. Carrie flew to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I've seen it. I loved it." Carrie comforted her boyfriend. Dez looked at her.  
>"Thanks babe." He replied, walking away from the girls as Carrie followed after him.<p>

Ally shook her head with a laugh and felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Kira dragging a good looking dark, tall male behind her by her other hand.

"Ally, I want you to meet my partner, this is Kyle." Kira said brightly, holding onto his arm. Ally smiled wholesomely and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Ally. Kira always raves about you whenever you're on the radio." Kyle complimented as Ally blushed.

"Well, thank you. I actually owe part of my career to Kira. She let me sing at what should have been her own breakthrough concert." Ally revealed, looking over at Kira who smiled lightly.

"Yeah, dad wasn't all too thrilled about that." Kira said. Ally bit her lip. She did not see such a nice story diverting back to the one topic she wanted to avoid in front of them both – Jimmy Starr.

"Hey, I hope you're excited about our wedding destination." Ally changed the topic. Kyle nodded.  
>"Yeah, it should be nice to go back there." Kyle put in.<p>

"You still have to show me pictures of this mysterious Museum and Gardens in Miami I have never heard of." Kira reminded her. Ally laughed. She recalled Kira's fun-loving attitude and interests which included many of Austin's - video games, films and concerts, not like Ally who took interest in art and literature.

"Yeah sure. You know it's near the library." Ally pointed out, still seeing a blank expression on Kira's face.

"We had a library?" Kira repeated, as Ally pressed her lips together and patted her on the back.

* * *

><p>Austin's groomsmen sat by the bar drinking and talking with one another. Dez came to them and sat on a stool next to Daniel.<p>

"Hey man, what are you drinking?" Dez asked, looking at Daniel with his whiskey. Daniel looked at him.  
>"Whiskey, you want one?" he offered, proceeding to hail the bartender but Dez stopped him.<p>

"Oh no, I don't really drink that much." Dez explained, making Daniel's eyes go wild.  
>"Oh man, you have not <em>lived<em>!" he commented. Dez smiled goofily and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me you haven't tried shots before either?" he went on. Dez shook his head.

"Nah, I usually just have beers. Besides, Carrie would kill me if I did those hard drinks." Dez explained. Daniel blinked once at him.  
>"All this because you have a girlfriend? Man, now I remember why I love being single! Haha!" he laughed a little too loudly. Dez furrowed his eyebrows as he laughed. Austin saw the scene and came to place his hand on Dez's shoulder.<p>

"Don't take him to seriously, man. When he's sober he's not nearly as crazy." Austin said, patting his shoulder and proceeded to leave again. Dez nodded but was suddenly intrigued by Daniel's words.

"Maybe I should try those shots you were talking about." Dez thought out loud, looking at the bartender. Daniel looked at Dez.

"Nah man, not tonight … Ally said this is supposed to be a somewhat _classy_ party. Let me get you something different, eh?" Daniel offered. Dez smiled willingly as Daniel called the bartender and ordered Dez a foreign alcoholic beverage he had never heard of.

"Maybe, when we have that bachelor party for Austin … we'll go all out and do those drinks. What do you say?" Daniel suggested as Dez drank the last of the new drink, obviously enjoying the last drop.

"Absolutely. But first, get me another one of _these_." Dez said, as Daniel laughed and spoke to the bartender again.

"Daniel is really cute, huh?" Georgia whispered toward Carrie, taking a sip from her diet coke. Carrie looked in the direction Georgia was looking and seemed confused. As she was new and a little slow at times, she couldn't figure out who Georgia meant.

"Who?" Carrie asked, looking around.  
>"The guy talking to your boyfriend." Georgia pointed out, as Carrie looked directly at Dez and saw the back of the boy he was talking to.<p>

"How can you tell? All you can see is the back of him." Carrie said confusedly, as Georgia looked at her with a smirk.  
>"It's a pretty good view isn't it?" Georgia said with a giggle as she looked at Daniel's frame closely. Carrie pressed her lips together and shook her head.<p>

_~ with Dez and Daniel_

"You mean to tell me you've only been with one girl your whole life?" Daniel pressed, as Dez nodded happily.  
>"Yeah, we broke up while I was in LA but we got back together soon after." Dez explained as Daniel just stared at him.<p>

"Man, you and Austin really believe in this whole one woman your whole life thing don't you? Was there something sickly romantic in that ocean water in Miami?" Daniel asked with his eyes narrowing from side to side. Dez stared blankly and thought about the concept literally for a moment.

"Not that I know of-" but Daniel cut him off.  
>"See, I prefer exploring the local supermarket … looking for a new neighbourhood, or trying an exported brand." Daniel analogised.<p>

"So you're the ladies' man? That's funny … I used to call myself the Love Whisperer." Dez automatically whispered the familiar title as Brad came down to sit next to him.

"Did anybody actually call you that?" Brad asked him. Dez went to reply but was stumped.

"You see there was this huge conspiracy about the whole thing while I was in high school … I mean I did also call myself Dr. Cupid …" he explained in a mess as Daniel shook his head. He looked up and gazed across the room to Georgia who seemed to give him a flirtatious look. Daniel was instantly intrigued by her and returned the look.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Georgia announced, beginning to walk away from Carrie.  
>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Carrie warned with concern in her voice. Georgia looked at her.<p>

"I don't know, let's see." Georgia moved forward and walked to the bar.

Daniel looked from Georgia to Brad and Dez and braced himself.

"Watch the master, students." Daniel whispered to them. Brad rolled his eyes.

"I don't really remember asking for a lesson …" he muttered as Dez pressed his lips together and watched Georgia stand next to Daniel.

"I was just telling Carrie that I think you look pretty cute tonight." Georgia opened slyly. Daniel frowned and looked up.  
>"Don't use the word 'pretty', that's reserved for you." Daniel replied with a wink. Dez just stared blankly as Brad rolled his eyes again.<p>

"Oh, give me a _break._" Brad commented under his breath.

"That's sweet. So what are you drinking?" Georgia asked, leaning her elbows on the bar. Daniel lifted his drink and swirled it round.

"Whiskey … you want one?" Daniel asked, taking a sip but not keeping his eyes off her. Georgia stared back at him and was about to reply when Ally barged in between them.

"Daniel, can you keep some of my bridesmaids sober? This is supposed to be a classy party." Ally warned, rushing off before he could reply.

"Then why do you have a bar!?" he challenged, as Ally shook her head and kept walking. Daniel turned back to Georgia with a smile.

"So can I get you a drink?" he offered again. Georgia smiled but shook her head.  
>"No thanks. I'd prefer talking." Georgia replied, as Daniel just looked at her blankly, unsure of how to respond. Brad leaned in toward Dez.<p>

"He may be good at the flirting and the sex part but talking is not exactly his forte with a girl." Brad explained in a whisper as they observed the silence between the two. Nevertheless, Georgia sat down next to him and she tried to engage him in interesting conversation.

Zoe and Chase approached Carrie who was still standing on her own. Zoe had her hand locked firmly in Chase's while his other hand was occupied with a drink.

"Hey, Carrie. What's going on?" Zoe asked politely as Carrie nodded toward the bar.

"Georgia went to go hit on Daniel … I wanna see how this turns out." Carrie explained. Zoe looked over while at a perplexed Chase who looked directly at Carrie.

"You mean Austin's groomsman Daniel?" Chase repeated as Carrie looked at him with a frown.  
>"Are there any other Daniels at this party …?" Carrie asked. Chase shook his head.<p>

"Does she not know him already?" Chase went on as Carrie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know … probably not much more than me." Carrie said. Chase shook his head.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Zoe asked her boyfriend.  
>"Daniel is a player. He has a night with one girl, goes on to a new one the next day. If he breaks her heart then there might be some unwanted drama in the bridal party." Chase explained.<p>

"You can't seriously mean that he's as bad as what you made him to be …" Zoe tilted her head.  
>"He's worse. I'm telling you if Georgia is looking for something serious, Daniel is not the guy." Chase said. Zoe looked over to the bar again and thought for a moment.<p>

"I'm sure George will be fine. I don't even think she's looking for something serious anyway." Zoe concluded.

* * *

><p>After the speeches, The full bridal party eagerly waited for Austin and Ally to sit down with them. This was the first time they were all together, so it was important that they started planning many things in advance. Most of the guests had already left, so the bridal party stayed back to talk with one another.<p>

"God, there's so many things to organise. The wedding, the ceremony, the reception, the photo shoots, the dresses, the suits, the flowers, the …" Zoe listed, as Ally held her hand up to stop Zoe from talking. Ally laughed nervously.

"Okay, yeah … there's a lot to do. But I figure that if we just take one step at a time, I won't freak out … right?" Ally suggested, turning to Austin for comfort in her words. Austin smirked at her and placed his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, Ally. We'll get through this one step at a time. It's gotta be done carefully cause I want you to have the wedding you've always dreamed of." Austin said, kissing the top of her head. Carrie smiled at them and mouthed 'aww'.

"_We've_ always dreamed of." Ally corrected him. Austin smiled at her.

"Well, maybe we should go wedding dress shopping as early as possible. Then later we can do the bridesmaids dresses." Trish suggested. Ally's eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea! If all of us girls go in the next few days it would be good since Trish is going back to New York soon." Ally said, looking around the table at the girls. They all nodded along and finally decided to go on Saturday through some boutiques in New York City itself. Georgia looked at the boys.

"And what are _you_ guys gonna do?" Georgia asked. They boys were silent, and turned to Austin who seemed just as lost for an answer.

"I don't know, what do you think, Dez?" he asked helplessly, knowing Dez would not be able to come up with a good answer. Dez opened his mouth, but Daniel leaned over him.

"Bachelor party!" he chanted, holding his stretched out palm to Brad who smacked it obediently. Ally looked at Daniel carefully and slightly turned to Dez.

"Dez, about this bachelor party … I would really appreciate it if there were no strippers." Ally requested, fearing she would receive a bad response. Zoe immediately agreed with her while Daniel and Brad fell into remorse.

"Yeah, I don't want you going anywhere near a stripper, buster." Zoe pointed over to her boyfriend Chase, who threw his hands up in mid-air.

"Hey, I didn't suggest it." Chase defended himself, as Zoe leaned back in her chair. Carrie let out a noise of disgust, thinking about strippers.

"I don't see the point of having a stripper anyway … the idea is to get excited about getting married, not think about why you shouldn't." Carrie pointed out as Georgia nodded. Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see anything wrong with seeing a stripper," Kira put in, caring little. Carrie gasped as Ally turned to her with her eyes wide open.

"Kira, what are you saying?" Ally questioned her. Kira laughed, still seeming firm on her viewpoint.

"What's the big deal, Alls? Those people know what they're doing. And I think you should have enough trust in your partner to know that they wouldn't do anything stupid." Kira explained, soon turning to Kyle with a sincere look on her face. Kyle smiled at her crookedly. Zoe laughed.

"Wow, you have an awful lot of trust, Kira." Zoe commented. Kira shrugged her shoulders and kept smiling lightly. Trish sighed.

"I think I have to agree with Kira." Trish said regretfully. Ally leaped back in her chair, her eyes now bugged at out at her maid of honour.

"What?" she said, trying to calm her tone as much as possible.  
>"Well, if Austin doesn't have one … that means you can't either." Trish pointed out. Ally pressed her lips together, obviously unmoved by her comment.<p>

"I'm okay with that." Ally replied slowly. Trish looked somewhat distraught by her answer. Ayden leaned over the table.

"I personally didn't have a stripper at mine." Ayden put in. Sarah smiled.  
>"But I don't think I would've minded if you did. I mean, you wouldn't do it again." Sarah added, as Ayden looked at her. Ally looked at both of them carefully. There was no way she would change her mind about this. A silence filled the table for a split second.<p>

"Are we getting strippers or not?" Daniel cried, his eyebrows furrowed and slightly anxious in tone. Everybody turned to him, but only Ally and Zoe were quick to respond.

"No!" they both replied in unison, leaving a deflated look on Daniel's face. Austin turned to Ally.

"I don't care what happens. Whatever you want is cool." Austin assured her. Before Ally could respond, Daniel quickly intervened.

"Dude, you don't have to be a pushover already … you're not married to her yet." Daniel reminded him. Austin shook his head but turned to Ally reassuringly. Ally kissed him on the cheek.

"You … need to be quiet." Zoe warned Daniel with a stern look in her eyes. Daniel laughed it off, but upon seeing her eyes once again he quickly sat still in his chair. Ally sighed.

"So, shopping on Sunday morning then?" Ally confirmed, glancing over at her bridesmaids. They all nodded. It was Friday night, and Trish would be leaving Sunday evening so Sunday morning seemed like the only good time to at least start looking.

As they all began to put on their coats and began to say their goodbyes, Ayden approached Austin and Ally with his pregnant wife.

"Guys, I hope you understand that as much as I'd like to help with the wedding …" he began, but Austin cut him off.

"Ayden, don't worry about it. Sarah and the baby need you right now." Austin filled in the words ready to leave Ayden's lips.  
>"Absolutely. We'd just like you to come to the rehearsal dinner to prepare for the ceremony. There is 100% no pressure." Ally went on politely. Ayden smiled with appreciation, and so did Sarah. Ally beamed and stood closer to Sarah.<p>

"We didn't even get to talk!" Ally said, looking at Sarah who was glowing. "When are you due?" she asked excitedly.

"Only five months to go." Sarah replied with a wide grin. Ally grinned back at her and immediately turned to Austin.

"This is so exciting! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Ally exclaimed, as they all laughed.

Putting their coats on, Dez turned to Daniel.

"So, you're pretty bummed out about the stripper, huh?" Dez asked, straightening his coat collar. Daniel had a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm not giving up yet, man." he replied. Chase slapped his palm on Daniel's shoulder, Brad next to him.

"We need to get you a girlfriend." Chase said. Chase placed his arm around Dez and headed for the door with Brad, leaving Daniel who soon ran to walk with them too.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow, favourite, review ... pleaseeeeee.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Our Reflection

**Wow. So I'm really getting attached to writing this story - I spent all of today literally making a playlist of songs that could potentially be Austin and Ally's wedding 'first dance' songs. I have **_**so many **_**that would be perfect, and I can't stop listening to the playlist. Do you think the song should be an original from Austin and Ally, or a song outside from that? My playlist is based on the latter, cause I have another idea that there will be a video played at their reception and the soundtrack will be an Austin Moon song. **

**Anywho, I'll be posting the playlist here closer to when we get to the wedding itself. I need to read your votes and everything for that so pleaseeee keep updated and actively review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own You and I (Nobody In The World) by John Legend. I am using it purely for fanfiction and entertainment purposes. **

* * *

><p>"Wow, this one is absolutely <em>stunning<em>." Georgia observed, showing a beautiful wedding dress in a magazine to Carrie. Carrie peered over to look at it and flew her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, that is really pretty. But if you ask me wedding dresses should be colourful … like rainbows. I mean, everybody wears white to their weddings … why not something colourful?" Carrie rambled. Georgia pressed her lips together as she listened to Carrie. Zoe approached the two of them, kneeling down to the rich fabricated sofas they were sitting on, Kira following after her.

"You can have any colour you want at your wedding, sweetie. There's no law against it or anything … it's just an old tradition so most women choose to wear white." Zoe assured the tall blonde. Carrie grinned.

"You really think so?" Carrie asked. They both smiled at her reassuringly. Kira placed her hand on Carrie's shoulder.  
>"Absolutely." Kira said. Carrie smiled at her but they turned to the laughing Trish.<p>

"Sure, if you're planning have your wedding at a circus." Trish laughed, walking over to the beautifully draped dressing room which Ally stood behind. Georgia, Zoe and Trish looked at Trish, beginning to laugh but stopped for Carrie's sanity. But Carrie's face didn't change, she continued to look just as excited.

"You can do that?" Carrie repeated, as Trish raised an eyebrow at her and Zoe and Kira turned to her, just as confused.

Just at that moment, a small hand peered from behind the drape and soon Ally emerged to the waiting room, smiling lightly as she walked in wearing a full-sleeved white wedding dress. There were gasps coming from the sofas, and Trish just smiled purely as Ally came between all of her friends.

"Ally, it's absolutely beautiful." Kira complimented, clutching her hands together to her chest. Ally pressed her lips together and turned to look in the three way mirror above the platform just offside to them.

"Do you really think so? Do you see me marrying Austin in this?" Ally asked out loud, stepping up to the platform and turning from side to side to look at the dress at all angles. Kira immediately agreed with her, but Trish stepped up on the platform and let out a noise of reconsideration. She fixed the tail and looked at Ally in the mirror.

"You don't think so?" Ally asked Trish, not offended but not exactly thrilled either with Trish's response. Trish opened her eyes wide.

"Alls, the dress looks absolutely perfect on you," Trish assured her, making Ally smile. "But you've never been a full sleeve dress kinda girl … I always pictured you wearing a sleeveless gown to your wedding." Trish suggested. Ally nodded, thinking for a moment and looking in the mirror again. Zoe approached the platform.

"Yeah, but is that so bad? I mean, on your wedding day you could wear something completely out of your style … something different, something only meant for that day." Zoe pointed out. Ally tilted her head and continued to look in the mirror. Trish laughed in a condescending tone.

"Aha, I think Ally should wear something that has always been her style." Trish confronted Zoe, who raised her eyebrows at her.

"Oh? What do _you_ think, Ally?" Zoe asked, as Ally turned around to her two friends, laughing under her breath nervously.

"Umm … ha ha, how about a compromise?" Ally suggested, waving her hands in the air.

"Cap sleeves!" Carrie cried, throwing one hand in the air as the three girls blankly stared at her. Carrie slowly brought her hand down and smiled anxiously. Kira stepped forward.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Ally, maybe the woman can find you something sleeveless and lace." Kira suggested, as Ally quickly stepped down from the platform and stood next to Kira.

"That's a great idea, Kira." Ally chimed, calling for the shop attendant to help her. Zoe turned to Trish.

"You don't like me, do you?" Zoe asked quite slowly, scrunching her eyes as she spoke. Trish looked at her and laughed nervously.

"Ha! Whattttt?" Trish asked. Everybody knew too well that meant she was nervous. Zoe tilted her head to her and Trish sighed.

"Look, Ally is my best friend … and ever since she moved to New York, I feel like I'm getting replaced …" Trish drifted, hoping she didn't have to explain further. Zoe smiled at the corner of her mouth.

"Trish, you're her maid of honour. And you guys have been friends forever, there's no way anybody could replace you … even me." Zoe said, laughing a little as she ended her sentence. Trish laughed with her lightly.

"Do you think you could let me do the advice while I'm here?" Trish requested, as Zoe nodded.

"Sure." She agreed, stepping down from the platform and sitting down next to Carrie.

After a few more trials, Ally finally put her regular clothes back on and grunted as she pulled on her shoes.

"I think I should just get one custom made, or look through some more magazines or something." Ally thought out loud as Trish approached her.

"Then I won't be there when you decide what dress you want." Trish reminded her. Ally tilted her lips to the right before she spoke.

"You can help me find some wedding boutiques online … and if LA has any boutiques, you can tell me about them." Ally suggested, making Trish grin.

"Actually, I think New York is better for the wedding dresses." Zoe intervened. Trish looked at her blankly, not exactly in a glare, but she was still uncomfortable with Zoe's comments. Zoe noticed and stood back.

"Anyway, I should probably take you and Carrie to the airport. I didn't realise this would take so long ... and I didn't even find anything." Ally complained, shaking her head. Carrie approached her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it was a lot of fun," Carrie beamed with a huge grin. Ally turned to her slowly.

"_Fun_? Me trying on countless dresses and still not finding the perfect one was _fun_?" Ally repeated darkly, making Carrie take one step back at a time as she spoke. Kira ran to Ally and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Ally, don't worry … we're gonna find the perfect dress for you." Kira promised her. Ally looked at Kira and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself.

"You're right … you're right. I'm gonna find it. There's no reason to freak out … it'll all be fine." Ally vented, breathing in and out.

* * *

><p>Ally drove her car up into a JFK airport parking lot and quickly took Trish and Carrie through to the domestic departures. It was almost six pm in the evening as they approached the check in and found Dez and Austin. Carrie ran to Dez and slowly collapsed in his arms. Ally approached her fiancé with a smile and Austin pulled her close to kiss her on the cheek.<p>

"Hey, did you find the perfect wedding dress?" Dez asked, smiling goofily as Ally glared at him.  
>"I <em>don't<em> want to talk about it." Ally remarked, looking away from Dez. Dez looked at Carrie with worry in his eyes.

"What'd I say?" he asked, as Carrie ran her hand up his shoulder.  
>"You didn't find a dress?" Austin looked down at Ally who shook her head, still looking away. Austin pulled her closer and rubbed her arm. "Hey, it's fine. You don't want to rush into buying your dress, take your time and keep looking." Austin suggested, as Ally half smiled at him.<p>

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Ally. We're going to find your dress very soon," Carrie declared, looking over at a slightly smiling Ally. Carrie turned back to Dez with a gleam in her eye.

"But the good news is that we can have a wedding at a circus!" she said happily, as Dez fell silent and began airing his shirt. Trish laughed.

"Yeah, be sure the place has a fire extinguisher. Looks like Dez is already getting a little hot." Trish observed with a laugh, as Dez took a sip from his large water bottle.

"You know … I-I find wa-water is one of nature's litt-ttle gift-ts …" Dez stammered, as Carrie looked intently at him. Ally turned to Trish.

"I'm gonna miss you Trish," Ally farewelled wholeheartedly, taking Trish in her embrace. "It was nice having you with me and helping me the past couple of days." she said, still hugging her. Trish let go and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too, but hey maybe your mom can help out too." Trish suggested. Ally licked her lips and looked down toward the ground.

"Maybe … are you sure you can't move to New York? It'd be so much better if we were together during the preparations." Ally said, obviously requesting again. Trish made a tight line with her lips but looked to the side. Ally's eyes flew open as she observed Trish's thought process.

"I'll seriously look into it. I want to help as much as I can." Trish said, nodding excessively. Ally beamed and hugged her again. The group exchanged hugs and goodbyes, and Austin and Ally began to leave when they had gone to their gate.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Austin. Not one of those dresses looked good on me. I looked fat in some, too skinny in others, pale in other ones … it was <em>completely<em> ridiculous." Ally vented, dropping her bag on the sofa and heading for the bedroom as Austin followed after her. He shook his head.

"Now _that_ is not possible. You look absolutely perfect in everything. Any hairstyle, any dress, any outfit, with or without make up …" he assured her, pulling her close to his body. "Anything." He finished. Ally blushed.

"That's sweet ..." Ally replied. Austin leaned back from her, grabbed her hand and took her over to the full length mirror in the corner of their bedroom.

"I don't see any flaw in this picture. Everything is absolutely perfect." He said, pointing at the blushing Ally and speaking to her reflection in the mirror. Ally laughed but remained silent.

"You still don't believe me do you …?" Austin concluded, as Ally sighed heavily.

"I wish I saw myself the way you do." Ally whispered, looking down. Austin took her chin with his thumb and finger, looking carefully into Ally's eyes.  
>"Me too." He whispered softly, kissing the top of her head.<p>

Half an hour later, Ally lay strewn across the bed in her day clothes, sleeping. She felt so tired after the weekend she couldn't help but take an evening nap. She wasn't usually one for evening naps but her fatigue insisted on it.

* * *

><p>"Ally … Ally? Baby … wake up." A low, beautiful voice whispered, slightly shifting Ally to wake her from her sleep. Ally squirmed but soon opened her eyes very slowly.<p>

"Austin? What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to wake herself up. Austin kneeled down in front of the bed's foot and looked into her droopy eyes.

"We need to start practicing our first dance as a married couple." He announced quite calmly. Ally furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Already? But it's so far away … and you're a great dancer. I'm sure I can follow you when we dance." Ally replied, still lifting her eyelids up and down. Austin sighed.

"You're really not good at taking a hint, are you?" he said with a light laugh. Ally looked at him confusedly.  
>"Huh?" she questioned. Austin shook his head with a sigh and held out his hand.<p>

"Just come on." He insisted, as a confused Ally took his hand and they headed for the closed bedroom door.

"Austin, what are you-" but she was cut off when Austin opened the door to reveal their living room fully covered by candles.

On the stereo, Ally could hear one of their favourite artists from when they were teenagers – John Legend. His song _You and I (Nobody in the World) _began to play. Ally smiled at the room, hardly able to contain her emotions. Austin stood before her, still clutching to her hand.

_You fix your make up, just so  
>Guess you don't know, that your beautiful<br>Try on every dress that you own  
>You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago<em>

"Just let me dance with the most perfect girl in the world." Austin requested, as Ally smiled and let him take her to the centre of the living room.

_If your mirror won't make it any clearer  
>I'll be the one to let you know<em>

Austin brought her close to his body, taking hold of her waist, and swaying her from side to side. As the song played, Ally leaned her head against his chest and they rocked, just enjoying the atmosphere and each other's company.

_Out of all the girls  
>You're my one and only girl<br>Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

_All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours  
>Ain't nobody in the world but you and I<br>You and I  
>Ain't nobody in the world but you<em>

"I love you so much, Austin." Ally whispered, almost crying, the song's lyrics filling her mind. Austin kissed the skin he could reach behind her ear.  
>"I love you." Austin replied.<p>

Still holding tight to him, Ally brought her head up to look into his eyes, and slowly crashed her lips into his. Austin responded back willingly, moving his hands down her back and soon Ally again leaned her head on his shoulder as Austin leaned his chin on her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>QOD: What Austin Moon song would be best for the video at the reception? I think it would be between 'Without You', 'Better Together', or 'I Think About You'. You vote! <strong>

**Please follow, favourite and review if you liked this chapter! Love you all! :) **


End file.
